Dark Secrets
by maximumtsubasa
Summary: What if the Tamers discovered that their favorite TV. show isn't just a show? They find out the truth about the show and the characters of the show after meeting them. And just in time too. Old enemies from the past are appearing. Digimon Adventure x Digimon Adventure 02 x Digimon Tamers
1. Prelude

Dark Secrets: Prelude

Summary: What if the Tamers discovered that their favorite TV. show isn't just a show? They find out the truth about the show and the characters of the show after meeting them. And just in time too. Old enemies from the past are appearing.

Notes: So this is a crossover of Digimon Adventures and Digimon Tamers. I will try to cover all the issues that would rise up from the crossover during the series so bear with me. As for this page, it is just the basic information about the kids right now. As for the double names on the Digidestined, I decided to make it so that in the TV show their names were different than their real life names so nobody could connect them. So their Japanese names are the names of their characters in the TV show and for those that don't have different Japanese names I gave them names that were close to their American names. Some of the digimon information I copied from Wikipedia. I was too lazy to type it all out. I have a good idea of how I want this story to go so hopefully I won't leave it hanging at some point. If I take too much time updating bug me until I do. Also sorry if there is any OOC in the characters. Trying to grasp their personalities is one of the hardest things for me.

Digidestined 1st Generation.

Tai/Taichi Age: 21 Occupation: 3rd year of college. Couple: no one/ playing the field. Digimon: Agumon, Greymon, Metalgreymon, Wargreymon, Omnimon

Matt/ Yamato Age: 21 Occupations: Musician, Teen-aged Wolves. Couple: Sora. Digimon: Digivolutions: Punimon to Tsunomon to Garurumon to WereGarurumon to MetalGarurumon and- with WarGreymon- to Omnimon.

Sora/Sara Age:21 Occupation: Break from college, helping mom in flower shop. Couple: Matt. Digimon: Biyomon digivolves Nyokimon and Yokomon and DDigivolves into Birdramon, Garudamon,and Phoenixmon.

Mimi/Kiki Age:20 Occupation: fashion school. Couple: Izzy. Digimon: Yuramon, Tanemon, Palmon, Togemon, Lillymon

Izzy/Koushiro Age:20 Occupation: attending college at MIT. Couple: Mimi. Digimon: Tentomon from Pabumon and Motimon and digivolves into Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, and HerculesKabuterimon

Joe/Jyou Age:22 Occupation: med school. Couple: broken up with girlfriend. Digimon: Gomamon Digivolves from Bukamon and Digivolves into Ikkakumon, Zudomon,and Plesiomon

Digidestined 2nd Generation

Davis/Daisuke Age:17 Occupation: 2nd year of high school. Couple: no one. Digimon: Chibomon, DemiVeemon, Veemon, Flamedramon, Raidramon, Paildramon, Imperialdramon

Yolie/Miyako age:18 Occupation: 3rd year of high school, works in parents store. Couple: Ken. Digimon: Pururumon, Poromon, Hawkmon, Halsemon , Shurimon, Aqulliamon, Silphymon

Cody/Iori Age:16 Occupation: 1st year of high school. Couple: none. Digimon: Tsubumon, Upamon, Armadillomon, Digmon, Submarimon, Ankylomon, Shakkoumon

T.K./Takeru Age:17 Occupation: 2nd year of high school. Couple: Kari. Digimon: Patamon Digivolves from Poyomon and Tokomon, and into Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Pegasusmon, Shakkoumon, and Seraphimon.

Kari/Hikari Age:17 Occupation: 2nd year of high school. Couple: T.K. Digimon: Salamon, Gatomon, Angewomon, Nefetrimon, Magnadramon

Ken/Ren Age:18 Occupation: 3rd year of high school. Couple: Yolie. Digimon: Leafmon, Minomon, Wormmon, Stingmon , Paildramon

Digimon Tamers

Takato Age: 13 Occupation: 1st year of junior high. Couple: Jeri Digimon: Guilmon, Growlmon, WarGrowlmon, Gallantmon, Gallantmon: Crimson Mode.

Henry Age: 13 Occupation: 1st year of junior high. Couple: arranged engagement. Digimon: Terriermon, Gargomon, Rapidmon, MegaGargomon.

Rika Age: 14 Occupation: 2nd year of junior high. Couple: Ryo. Digimon: Renamon, Kyubimon, Taomon, Sakuyamon

Ryo Age: 16 (in appearance)Occupation: 1st year of high school. Couple: Rika. Digimon: Cyberdramon, Justimon

Kenta Age: 13 Occupation: 1st year of junior high. Couple: None. Digimon: MarineAngemon.

Kazu Age:13 Occupation: 1st year of junior high. Couple: None. Digimon: Guardromon.

Jeri Age: 13 Occupation: 1st year of junior high. Couple: Takato. Digimon: Leomon.

Suzie Age: 8 Occupations: 2nd grade. Couple: None. Digimon: Lopmon, Antylamon.

Ai and Mako Age: 8 and 5 Occupation: 2nd grade and kindergarten. Couple: None and None. Digimon: Impmon, Beezlemon.

One final note: Down below is a rough timeline that I have created for the story. I have made it so that the original digidestined went to the digital world the first time the summer of the year when the TV series first aired. I have tried to match up the time lines as much as possible. It was difficult with the Tamers since they didn't give a real time line other than that in the beginning it was before summer and by the time the series ended they were wearing heavy coats. A couple of the things on the timeline are related to events that are going to happen on my story. As the story goes on it'll become clearer what it refers to.

Timeline

Digimon Adventure

Fall 1995: digiegg appears from Tai and Kari's father's computer.

Summer 1999: first trip to Digiworld

May 2000: Second trip to Digiworld to release crests to protect Digitalworld.

Digimon Adventure 02

Late April 2003: Takeru moves to Odaiba from France. Davis, Yolie, and Cody gets their digivices and join the digidestined.

December 31st 2003: Oikawa opens doorway to dream world and digidestined fight MaloMyotismon

January 13 2007: beginning of deep sleep

January 14 2008: the awakening

July 2008: go to Shinjuku

Digimon Tamers

1984: Monster Makers are formed and project begins.

1986: Project is shut down due to funding.

Late-April 2007: Takato gets D-Arc and Guilmon is born.

Late November 2007: Tamers defeat D-Reaper.

Feburary 2008: Locomon attacks its covered up to major techinal issues.

July 2008: meet digidestined.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. I also don't own Wikipedia.


	2. Nice to Meet You part 1

Dark Secrets

Chapter 1 Nice to Meet You Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters.

Shinjuku was busy during that time of day despite it being the middle of July and the weather was blistering. Kari weaved her way through the crowds as best as she could. Despite Shinjuku being only ten miles away from Odaiba she had only been there a couple of times. It took over an hour to get there by train. Kari was there for a reason this time though. A couple of the digidestined had moved or was moving to Shinjuku for college. Izzy was attending Japan Electronic College and Joe was attending Tokyo Medical University. The last six months for them had been tough for them though. They had both been dropped from their colleges and had been fighting with them to get reenlisted. And now Matt had a come-back concert here in Shinjuku so all of the digidestined decided to spend time together in Shinjuku and get away from all of their overprotective parents for a while. So despite it being only ten miles away from home all of the digidestined chipped in for hotel rooms for a week. Kari was naturally rooming with the three other girls of the digidestined. All of the digidestined agreed to see some site-seeing while they were there.

Kari was currently walking down the street by herself. She was on her way to the park in order to take some pictures of the wild life. The other digidestined had decided they wanted to take a look at the main area of where the so called D-Reaper had first appeared. They hadn't been around so see it all happen so could only learn about it from secondary sources. The only problem was that it seemed someone had managed to block and delete all digital evidence of what had happened so it had taken a while for the digidestined to learn what had happened. Kari didn't want to learn what had happened though. Every time she thought about it a bad feeling came over her. She knew something bad was coming.

When Kari got to the park she stopped for a moment in order to breathe in the fresh air. She could already feel a new found strength growing in her that wasn't there a moment. She was able to find a garden of flowers that had been planted by park caretakers. Pulling out the new camera she had gotten for her birthday, she lost herself in taking pictures in whatever caught her attention. After a few shots of the flowers, she started taking pictures of the local life, whither it was a squirrel running up a tree or an elderly couple sitting on a bench, she took a picture. I wasn't long until she pointed her camera over to where a bunch of shouting was coming from.

In the distance, through her lenses she could see what looked like a bunch of school kids playing a game of soccer. After years of going to Tai's and Davis's soccer games, Kari couldn't helped herself but to approach the game and start taking pictures of the kids. It wasn't until one the kids caught her attention.

One of the boys playing looked somewhat like Tai and Davis. He could have been no older than fourteen years of age, had red-brown eyes, and short spikey hair. But what made stick out the most was the pair of goggles that were sitting on his just like the pair that Tai used to wear and now Davis wears even if he didn't wear them as often anymore. He seemed just as energetic as Tai and Davis when playing soccer. She could see him shouting out orders to the other members of his team just as Tai and Davis would. Kari could also tell that there was something else about him that was familiar that she couldn't put her finger on.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Looking down, there stood a little girl no older than five looking up at Kari. She was clearly Chinese with a brown-purple hair color, with eyes to match, and bright rosy cheeks. She was looking up at Kari with confusion on her face.

Kneeling down Kari switch the little screen on her camera to show the pictures she had already taken. "I was taking some pictures of the park and the people." She started showing her the pictures she had taken of the kids playing soccer.

"That's my brother Henry." Kari stopped at a picture showing a Chinese boy with blue-black hair bouncing the soccer ball off his chest.

Kari looked up to look for the same Chinese boy in her camera. He was on the other side of the soccer field by now. "He's good."

"He practices Tai Chi. He's very strong but he never lets me play him and his toys."

Kari chuckled. "I have an older brother too. When I was younger he never allowed me to play with his toys either. He used to always take off with his friends to play soccer."

"Henry is always taking off with Takato and the others. He never takes me but always takes Terriermon."

Before Kari could respond she heard to shout coming from the side. She looked up to see Henry running towards them. "Suzie what are you doing? You know better than to talk to strangers." Henry pulled Suzie towards him.

"She was taking pictures of you."

"Uh, hi. Sorry, I was taking pictures. I was taking pictures of a lot of things in the park and when you and your friends caught my attention I couldn't help but take some pictures. Your sister was just looking at the pictures I took. You have a very cute sister." Suzie grinned up Kari with a smile that took over her entire face.

Henry just stared at Kari with a look like he didn't know what to say. Suddenly there was another shout behind Henry. "Dude! What are you doing? Are you playing or not?" It was another boy who shouted. He seemed to be around the same age as Henry with brown spikey hair and a sun visor to shield his eyes.

"Yeah! Hang on!" Henry turned back towards Kari. "Can I see these pictures if you don't mind?"

Kari handed over her camera to Henry and watched as he went through her pictures. She watched the different emotions cross his face as he looked at the different pictures. Soon the spikey haired boy came to see what he was looking at. Before Kari knew all of the kids that had been playing soccer came over and were looking at the pictures she had taken. They were all oohing and aahing at the pictures. Kari loved it when people would enjoy the pictures she had taken. She rarely showed her pictures to others though. The only people she would show her pictures to were her family and friends. She would quite often take pictures of Digimon and the digital world so she was afraid that the wrong people would see these pictures. She wasn't afraid of these kids seeing these types of pictures right now because the only pictures on her camera were pictures taken during the Digidestined's current vacation and their Digimon were back in the Digital World. They weren't coming to the real world to join them on their vacation for at least another couple of days.

After all of the kids were done looking at them, Henry handed the camera back to Kari. "They're wonderful."

"Thank you. But I can't take all the credit. I had very good subjects. You all are very good at soccer and I would know. I have both an older brother and a couple of good friends who are obsessed with soccer. So I've been to a couple of games myself." The kids all gave several of thank yous. "What are your names?"

"Henry Wong." He gave a little bow.

"I'm Takato." The boy with the goggles that reminded her of Tai and Davis introduced himself.

"Rika." A girl with red-brown hair in a ponytail stood in the very back as if she could really care less.

"Ryo." This boy looked to be a little older than the others and could be the same as Kari. He also had brown spikey hair but didn't seem to be related to the boy with the visor.

"Hello, I'm Jeri." Jeri had a very sweet smile on her face but for some reason Kari felt off balanced with her. It was the same felling she would sometimes get when she stood next to Ken.

"I'm the handsome Kazu." The boy with the visor tried to give off a strong guy pose but it only in succeeded in making him look dorky.

Kari was just barely able to catch the last kid's name, "I'm Kenta," before the girl named Rika interrupted. "If you're handsome then I'm not the Digimon Queen." Kari could only raise her eyebrows at this. The first thought that popped into her head was the image of Ken as the Digimon Emperor.

"Excuse me? What do you mean Digimon Queen?" Kari asked.

"That was the title she was given after she won the Digimon card game tournament. She was only given that title though because I was not there to defend my title as Digimon King." Ryo answered.

"Yeah. Rika's good but she isn't as good as Ryo. He's the best." As soon as Kenta realized what he said he hid behind Henry, using him as a human shield.

"I dare you to say that again, Four Eyes! And you Akiyama, if you had been in that tournament I so would have defeated you and you know it! Why else have you been giving me excuses as to not dueling me?" Rika looked like she was about to pound the two boys but you could see just the hint of a smile under her glare. This was clearly an argument that had happened more than once in the past.

"Ah, come on Hellcat. You know why I won't duel you. I would prefer to take you on a date than duel you but since you keep telling me no, I guess neither of us is going to get what we want." Ryo had the biggest smirk on his face.

Rika looked ready to kill Ryo. Both Takato and Jeri had to hold her back. Henry was shaking his head. It was clear he had heard all of this before. Kenta and Kazu were looking at Ryo with a look that clearly said that they thought he was crazy and had a death wish. Suzie just stood there with mild interest. Kari couldn't help herself at this point. She busted out laughing, this reminded her very much of only a few years ago when every one of Digidestined were going through couples drama because some of the members were too scared to admit their true feelings to each other. Of course the last couple of years, things seemed to have calmed down a bit in the group even if some of the relationships seemed shaky right now.

All of them turned towards her. Rika was glaring at her with a blush on her face, daring her to say something. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But you remind me so much of my friends. We were the exact same way when we were your age." Kari stopped to ponder over her words. "And I'm making myself sound older than what I really am. I'm only seventeen but sometimes I feel older."

"I know how you feel." Ryo responded.

Rika shook off Takato and Jeri; she had calmed down enough by now that they didn't put up a fight. "Yeah well, this idiot is sixteen and he still acts like a ten year old. It's a miracle that he even made to high, let alone a good one."

"You wound me Pumpkin." Ryo clutched his chest as if he was really wounded.

Rika hung and shook her head at him. "My point exactly, the idiot can't even remember my damn name. He always has to give me damn nicknames."

"They aren't nicknames, they're pet names. It's what couples do." Ryo had the biggest grin that clearly said he knew what he just did.

"Okay! Changing the subject before we have a blood bath in the middle of the park." Takato stepped in. "I didn't catch your name." He turned towards Kari.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Kari."

"I've never seen you here before Kari." Henry commented.

"I'm from Odaiba. I've only been to Shinjuku a couple of times before."

"Why are you here today?" Jeri asked.

"My friends and I decided we all needed to get away from our parents for a short time so we all chipped in and rented a few hotels over here to have a small vacation. They decided they wanted to check out the city cites and I decided I didn't want to go with them, I wanted to spend some time among nature."

"Not much of a vacation if you only go ten miles." Rika snorted.

"I know, but our parents are being really overprotected right now and wouldn't let us go any further than ten miles."

"Why?" Suzie asked.

"Because." Kari didn't finish though. She just smiled as if that would explain everything. She knew she couldn't tell them the real reason and she couldn't come up with a convincing lie to tell them.

They all looked back and forth between themselves and her. No one knew what to say. This was a complete stranger and they weren't going to press for answers.

"Can I ask a favor of you?" Henry asked. "Would you be interested in taking more pictures of us playing and then you and I can go over to my dad's work where we can have the pictures printed? It won't cost you anything. I'll even give some money for your time and service. I just think it would be nice to take some pictures home to our parents."

"That'll be fine. You don't have to pay me. I'm more than willing to take pictures of you." Kari started preparing her camera to take more pictures.

For the next hour Kari stood off to the side of the soccer field taking pictures of the kids playing. She would move to different angles of the field to take better shots. At one time she even moved just off of the side of the goal post so that she could shots of the kids kicking into the net. After they were done playing she took group pictures. She took pictures of just girls, just guys, and even to Kari's amusement, couple pictures of Jeri and Takato, and Rika and Ryo. She didn't know how they managed to get Rika to agree to take a picture with Ryo, but they did and Rika didn't even glare at the camera. She didn't smile but she didn't glare. Kari even took some pictures of Suzie so she didn't feel left out even though she wasn't playing soccer with the others.

After all of the picture taking was done Kari waited as all of the kids gathered their items. Kenta and Kazu took off after making Henry promise to give them copies of the pictures. They needed to be somewhere else. Kari followed the kids through the city with them talking about whatever topics such as school, homework, and their parents. At one point their conversation turned to a topic that had Kari paying close attention. They were talking about Digimon. They were talking about the card game and different cards and strategies. They were talking about the strengths and weaknesses of different Digimon. Kari could only smile. She couldn't believe how popular the franchise was becoming. When Matt's and T.K.'s dad first came to the Digidestined about wanting to turn their adventures into a cartoon, there was some doubt. They were scared some would believe in the stories and would try to find ways to get to the Digital World or would try to harm it and it occupants. The government already had its hands full trying to cover up the attacks on Odaiba. They claimed the monsters were just terrorists in disguises and the giant monsters were just tricks. When the cartoon came out Mr. Ishida convince the studio to come out with a lie saying that the giant monsters were stunts to advertise for the cartoon. And they did the same thing years later when Digimon appeared around the world. It was hard trying to cover up for everything but they were able to thanks to the cartoon. But as the cartoon became more popular in the most recent of years, the Digidestined got a real kick out of it. It was fun listening to people talking about Digimon not knowing what they were talking about was real. All of the Digidestined had copies of T.V. series at home but they didn't really follow the merchandise and card games. It felt silly for them to be interested in fake stuff when they could just go and see the real Digimon and the real Digital World. The first time there was a Digimon convention they all went and had a good time but it wasn't the same without real Digimon. The problem now was that Mr. Ishida is now bugging them for new ideas on a new Digimon series but they had no more stories to tell. There were a few things they left out of course for safety reasons, such as Daemon, the incident with the kids that were controlled by Oikawa, and the Dark Ocean. They made alternate stories for Mr. Ishida to put in the cartoon so that there weren't too many holes. Kari felt though that soon they would have more stories to tell Mr. Ishida.

Kari was taken out of her thoughts when Henry spoke to her. "We're here."

Kari looked up to see a tall, wide building that split up to two parts. "Where are we?"

"Hypnos. I guess you can say my dad is a program writer."

"Do you know where you are going?"

"Yeah. We've all been here more than a couple of times." Henry looked as if he wasn't proud of this fact.

"I guess they have a lot of 'bring your kids and their friends to work today' days?" No one seemed to know how to answer Kari's question. There seemed to be more of a reason why they all have been to this building more than once.

Henry led the group over to an elevator that was off to the side, away from the other main elevators. Instead of their being an up button, there was key pad which Henry had the pass code to. After waiting for a couple of minutes the elevator arrived and all of the kids got on. There was only three other buttons other than the call for help button. The bottom button was lit, signaling what floor they were on. Henry pushed the very top button and the doors closed. It was a very long ride up to the floor with the top button. Kari couldn't tell which floor they were going to since none of the buttons had floor numbers. The elevator ride was very silent; there wasn't even any elevator music to make up for the lack of noise. After a long elevator ride all of the kids stepped off to single hallway. The hallway wasn't long but there were no doors on either end. At the end of the hallway there looked to be a security block with two security guards and a metal detector.

Henry walked right up to the guards, knowing what to do. "Can you call Janyu Wong and tell him that his two youngest kids and their friends are here to ask for a favor?"

One of the guards got on a phone and started talking to someone in a hushed tone. Not long after he hung up and nodded towards Henry. They waited for a few minutes before a blue haired man in his mid to late 40s, wearing a white coat came walking down the hallway on the other side of the hallway. "Henry, Suzie what are you doing here? I thought you two didn't like coming here."

"Dad, this is Kari. We met her at the park. She took pictures of us playing soccer and we were wondering if you could help us get them printed fast."

"Henry, you know better than to bring unauthorized people to this floor. You should have had her wait down on the ground floor." Mr. Wong spoke in a strong, disapproving voice.

"I know dad but we really wanted to get these pictures developed and I couldn't have just left her down there. Security would have thrown her out for loitering."

Mr. Wong just shook his head at Henry then preceded to lead the kids back towards the elevator. The ride down was just as quiet as the ride up and it felt it took twice as long. Once back on the main floor, Mr. Wong led the kids over towards the main elevators where they all got on immediately. This elevator had the standard number buttons that is normally found in a building this big. Jeri tried to break the silence at one point but it didn't really work. When they reached the floor they wanted Mr. Wong led them to a room where a bunch of computers were. He took Kari's camera bag and pulled out the camera and computer plug then hooked it up. He ran the software needed to access the pictures.

Mr. Wong started going through the pictures until he hit the pictures where the soccer game was. He stopped to take a closer look at them. "These are good. The parents would love to get copies of these." He preceded to print multiple copies of the pictures. As they were waiting for the pictures to print Mr. Wong turned towards Kari. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name. I'm Janyu Wong."

"I'm Kari Kamiya." Kari bowed slightly towards Mr. Wong.

"Very nice to meet you, Kari. How do you know my son and his friends?"

"I just met them a couple of hours ago at the park. I was there taking pictures of the park when I spotted and couldn't control myself and took pictures of them. I have a brother and some friends who play soccer as often as they can and when I saw you son and his friends it reminded me of them."

"Well there are definetly some pictures here worth framing and I know at least my wife will want to hang some of them on the walls. Of course she loves doing that with all pictures of the kids."

Before Kari could respond her phone started buzzing in her pocket. "I'm sorry, one moment." She walked over to the side to take a look at the text. It was text from Yolie. She wanted to know where she was. The Digidestined wanted to get together to go have lunch somewhere. She texted back where she was and she would meet them in half an hour. Yolie texted saying they would meet her outside the building.

"Who was that?" Suzie asked.

"Hm, oh, that was my friend Yolie. She wants me meet with her and my other friends in front of the building in a half an hour to go have lunch."

"That's right it is close to lunch time. We were going to go back to Takato's place to get lunch." Ryo commented.

"Well we better get the rest of these pictures printed so that you guys can take off." Mr. Wong finished printing the rest of the pictures, then he and Henry divided the pictures up so that everyone got one copy of each pictures. Mr. Wong disconnected Kari's camera and returned it to her where she put it back into her bag.

Kari followed the others out of the room and towards the elevators. This time down, it wasn't as quiet as before. Everyone was talking about the pictures and which ones were their favorite. When they finally left the building a weight that was on Kari's heart disappeared. She wasn't even aware it was there when they entered the building. Looking back towards the building she could now feel as if something was wrong with the building. Not evil, but not right.

Mr. Wong returned to the building to return to whatever he was working on. Kari didn't want to ask what that was since wherever he was working in the building seemed to be top secret, as hinted by the private elevator and security guards. She waited outside with the other kids for her friends. Henry said it would be rude of them to just leave without making sure she was safe with her friends. It wasn't long before there was a shout of her name.

Turning towards the shout, Kari spotted Yolie running towards her with her arm in the air, waving. The others were walking behind her at a slower pass. "You missed it Kari. Davis got schooled by a bunch of kids about Digimon. It was sad."

"Hey! I was not! I just allowed them to think they knew more about Digimon than me!" Davis screamed.

"Davis was outsmarted by elementary kids." Cody said.

"Hey, sis. What are you doing here? I thought you were going to the park?" Tai was the first to properly greet Kari.

"I did. But while I was there I started taking pictures of these kids playing soccer and they asked if I could come with them here to print the pictures for them. We were half way done printing when Yolie texted." Kari motioned to the young teenagers standing behind her. They all bowed to Tai and the others while they bowed back.

"Well I'm hungry so…" Davis was unable to finish his sentence before there was a shout behind Kari.

"OH! MY! GOD!"

To be continued…


	3. Nice to Meet You part 2

Dark Secrets

Chapter 2 Nice to Meet You Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters.

Sorry if there is any OOC. I'm trying my best.

"OH! MY! GOD!"

Kari spun around to Rika, where the shout had come from. Rika was standing there with her eyes as wide as they could go and her mouth was also wide open. She was staring at something over Kari's shoulder. When Kari tried to follow Rika's line of sight she discovered that Rika was staring at Matt.

"You're Matt Ishida. You're the vocalist and bass player of my favorite band, Teenage Wolves. You're also the son of Hiroaki Ishida, the creator of the cartoon Digimon." Much to everyone's surprise, Rika had turned into a fan girl. No one knew what to say, not even Ryo who would usually take this time to tease her. "You founded the band back in your first year of high school. You signed your first album deal by your third year. You were going strong for a couple of years after high school until you disappeared over a year ago. Rumor has it that you were seriously ill, in rehab, or eloped with your high school sweetheart, Sora Takenouchi. Rumor also has it that your dad based the Digimon character Yamato off of you and the character Takeru after your brother T.K. Both of your parents are divorced and have been since you were young. Neither has remarried. You also live in Odaiba. And the reason you are here in Shinjuku is because tomorrow your band is having a get-back-together concert."

"Wow…you sure know a lot." Matt stared at Rika then turned towards to side as if trying to find a hiding place. He was hoping this young teenager wasn't going to turn out to be like Davis's sister, Jun.

"Rika…you're a fangirl." Takato said.

Rika's head snapped towards Takato and gave him one of her best glares. "I am not a fangirl. And if you dare to say that again, I will make you hurt so bad even your best Digimon will feel it." This was a silent threat towards Guilmon while making the others think she was talking about the card game. Ryo hoped Takato got the message too; he did not want to listen to how Rika had a crush on a much older guy.

"Well thank you for being enough of a fan to know all of that." Matt said awkwardly. "Are you going to the concert tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I got my ticket months ago. I just have to convince my mom to let me go alone. Both she and my grandma are convince that I'm too young to go to a concert by myself."

"I don't blame them. It isn't safe to go by yourself your age." Sora said. Sora was definitely the mother figure of the group.

Matt took a stepped back to take a closer look at them. "How many of you are there?"

"There's six now. There were two other boys but they had to leave earlier. Why?" Kari asked. She was afraid of where this was going.

"So seven in total. Well I just happen to have 8 leftover tickets. I told the managers I had a large group of friends that I wanted to bring to the concert and they actually gave me more than what I needed. So if you want to take them you can. That way you can calm down you parents if they knew you were going in a big group. You can also bring a parent or two." Matt then turned his attention directly towards Suzie. "I'm sorry but you can't go. I'm afraid you are too young." Suzie looked ready to cry and throw a temper tantrum. "How about I make sure one of these guys brings back a souvenir for you though?" Matt looked like he was about to have a panic attack when tears started coming out of Suzie's eyes. Kari, Mimi, Sora, and Yolie all started giggling while the guys all laughed at Matt.

Suzie's mood did a complete 180 and she beamed up at Matt. "Ok." The crisis was stopped before it could begin.

Matt turned back towards the younger teenagers. "No VIPs though, sorry. Just get your parents' permission, no sneaking out, and give me a name to put the tickets under. When you get there, go to main gate and give them the name and they'll give you your tickets."

"And we don't have to pay?" Jeri asked.

"Nope."

The young teens all gave various eliminations of excitement; Ryo's was more subdue though. As his friends talked excitedly around him, Ryo's attention was on something, or rather someone else. Ryo spotted in the back of the older teen's group a guy the same age as him. He had medium length black hair and he was pale. There was something familiar about him. Ryo couldn't say where it was that he had seen this guy, but he had seen him before.

Ryo was shaken from his thoughts when Henry addressed Matt. "Rika said your dad created the Digimon cartoons?"

"That's right." T.K. said. Henry could see the similarities between the two.

Henry took time to think over this information. He had always wondered how a project that was shut down turned into a cartoon that progressed from there. He had a feeling Shibumi had had a hand in that but he never asked. His dad might have been friends with him for a long time, but Henry felt there was something wrong with Shibumi. "Do you know a guy named Gorou Mizuno?" They both shook their heads. "He sometimes goes by Shibumi. He has long blond hair and a receding hair line." There was another shake of their heads. They had no idea who he was talking about.

"Well, we should be going. I'm pretty certain I've heard some growling stomachs. And one of them is definitely Davis's." Joe said.

"Hey! So what if I'm hungry!" Davis shouted.

"We'll see you tomorrow. Enjoy the pictures." Kari and the others said goodbye and started down the street.

"That was sweet of you Matt." Mimi said.

"Yeah. I was surprised. When I asked you for some tickets to your very first gig, you told me to buy them myself." Tai said.

"My managers told me that if I didn't find people for those tickets I would have to pay for them out of my own pocket." Everyone laughed along with Matt.

Henry didn't get home until late that afternoon. His father was already home as it was and so was his older siblings from their jobs and summer classes. Suzie ran off to her room to play with Terriermon and Lopmon while Henry went to take a shower. The Digimon weren't with the kids at the park because everyone agreed to leave the Digimon near Guilmon's hideout so that they can spend some just Digimon time and the Tamers could spend some just kid's time without worrying about witnesses. Renamon and Cyberdramon were more than enough to keep the other Digimon in order. And Impmon was bound to show up and he would watch over them as well. Ever since the Digimon had returned from the Digital World, Impmon had been trying as best as he could to behave and make it up to the Tamers, especially Jeri. There were times when Ai and Mako would get jealous for the amount of attention Impmon would give her. So Impmon made Calumon spend as much time with Jeri as possible so that she didn't feel left out of not having a Digimon partner. It didn't matter to Calumon; the little guy loved spending time with Jeri. He thought it was funny how she played with a puppet. When Henry and Suzie went to go pick up Lopmon and Terriermon, they were playing an odd game of tag and Simon Says. Henry's not sure how they managed to combine the two, but they did. They were home now, so Henry hoped they would calm down from being tired out.

Once Henry left his room after taking his shower, he grabbed his bag with his copy of the pictures of the soccer game. He went into the kitchen where his mom was making dinner. "Here mom, these were taken today while my friends and I were at the park."

Henry's mom took the pictures from him and started going through them. "Oh these are wonderful. I'll definitely have to frame this one." The picture was a shot of Henry and Suzie together. "Who took these?"

"This girl we met at the park today. She was taking pictures of the park until she saw us and started taking pictures of us. I had them developed at dad's work. He wasn't very happy that I brought her up to _that_ floor. He was pretty angry."

Henry's mom put down the pictures to look at her son. "Oh honey, don't worry about it. Your father has been feeling really stressed lately. The government has been breathing down their necks a lot lately. They are tired of the cover ups and want to put an end to them. Of course your father and his friends are against any ideas that include getting rid of the Digimon. So they've been trying to gather data saying not all Digimon are bad. All of that on top with the stress with the Changs; of course your dad is feeling a little short fuse."

Henry looked up at his mom in confusion. "Who are the Changs?"

Henry's mom quickly turned back towards the stove where dinner was being prepared. "Oh, um, no one really. Just an old family friend of your father's." She looked nervous for some reason.

"Why are they causing so much stress for dad?"

"Their daughter is coming to visit soon. That's all."

"Why would that cause dad stress? Do they not trust dad or something?"

"I think this is a conversation for another time Henry. Why don't you go set the table for dinner? It's almost done." Henry just shrugged and started gathering plates to put on the table.

Once dinner was done, everyone gathered around the table and started eating. Everything was going normally, even with two Digimon at the table, everyone having mundane conservations until Suzie spoke up. "Henry, you better get me a souvenir tomorrow from the concert. I want a doll if they have any."

"What concert?" Mr. Wong asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You know that girl from today, Kari?" Mr. Wong nodded. "It turns out she's friends with some famous band member. He's having a concert tomorrow and he gave us tickets. It turns out Rika is a big fan of his, too. He even gave us two extra tickets for any chaperones."

"That sure was nice of him." Mrs. Wong said.

"I'm pretty sure while he was walking away, that he said that if he didn't give them away to someone, his managers were going to make him pay for them."

"That makes more sense." Mrs. Wong nodded.

"Who was this guy and what band?" Henry's older brother Rinchei asked.

"Um, I think his name was Matt something. I think the band's name was Teenage Wolves." Henry could not remember his name. He was more distracted by how Rika was acting to learn his name.

Jaarin, Henry's older sister, jumped from her seat in excitement. "Matt Isida?! Matt Ishida?! You met Matt Ishida today?!" She was flapping her arms around like she was trying to take off. She almost succeeded in breaking a few dishes in her excitement. Henry could only stare at her in amazement.

"Calm down Jaarin. Who is this Matt Ishida?" Mr. Wong asked while cleaning up some spilt water that Jaarin managed to spill.

"Only one of the hottest musicians of all time. I was heartbroken when they hadn't come out with new music or concerts for almost over a year. I wanted to get tickets to concert but I didn't have enough money saved up from my part time job." Jaarin turned towards her parents with a desperate look on her face. "Please, let me be the chaperone. I promise to keep an eye on them. I'll make sure they all get home safely and don't do anything they shouldn't do. I'll even put them on leashes if I have to."

"You are not putting a leash on me." Henry sent a glare towards his sister, she just waved him off.

"All right, all right. You can both go, as long as you're both back by ten. No later." Mr. Wong granted them permission.

"Yes! I need to go pick out an outfit for tomorrow!" Jaarin ran out of the room.

"Thank you, dad."

"Hey! What about me though? You aren't just going to leave me here with Suzie are you?" Terriermon complained.

"Actually, we were talking about that earlier. If Kenta can go, we're going to use MarineAngemon's powers to sneak you into the concert. It's supposed to be in some dome that will be open before the concert starts and then closes. If we used the right combination of cards we should have no problem sneaking you in."

"Henry!" Mrs. Wong shouted at him.

"What? What are we supposed to do? We only have so many tickets and we don't want to leave them out of the fun. And even if we did have enough tickets, how are we supposed to get them past security? I don't think they allow anyone wearing costumes in and bringing stuffed animals to a concert is just weird."

"Oh, fine. But I don't want to hear about them or you getting into any trouble young man. All of you better be on your best behaviors." Mrs. Wong wagged her finger at him.

"No problem, mom. I promise."

"Moumantai, Mrs. W. I promise I'll keep Henry out of trouble. Now, Kenta, Kazu and Rika I can't promise. Those three cause more trouble than Calumon and Guilmon on a sugar high."

"Terriermon!" Henry's hand met his own face in a smack to the forehead.

"Well, if I have to stay here tomorrow, than Lopmon has to stay here with me." Suzie shouted across the table.

"Suzie." Lopmon's head dropped to her head. It was sometimes hard having a Tamer who was so young.

Later that night as Henry was lying in bed reading a book, his computer started beeping. Looking up he saw an instant message popping up on his computer. Takato was opening up a chat room with all of the Tamers.

Takato: So, who's going?

Henry: I am.

Jeri: I am.

Rika: Nothing can stop from going.

Kazu: I am so going; I want to see this guy that Rika's all goo-goo eyes over.

Rika: I am not goo-goo eye over him. If you ever say that again I will knock your teeth out.

Takato: Rika, calm down.

Kenta: I'm going as well. I have to go if your Digimon are going to sneak into the concert.

Kazu: Yeah, yeah we know. For once you and your Digimon get to shine.

Kenta: Hey!

Henry: My older sister is also coming with us. She loves the band Teenage Wolves. She's promised my parents she'll be our chaperone.

Jeri: Well that shouldn't be too bad.

Rika: I bet she abandons us the first fifteen minutes.

Henry: Five tops.

Ryo: Don't worry, Pumpkin. I'll be there to protect you.

Rika: Please, I'll have Renamon there to protect me from you, Dunderhead.

Ryo: Ouch, Hellcat. That is an offense to my male pride.

Henry: What male pride? I've seen you play with Suzie and her dolls.

Kenta: What?!

Kazu: Dude! Please tell me Henry is joking!

Ryo: It was her Digimon dolls and I was only explaining the Digimon's strengths, attitudes, defenses, etc. I was not playing with her dolls.

Rika: Sure tough guy, whatever you say. I think I have some old Barbie dolls whose heads haven't been blown off that you can play with.

Takato: Lol.

Jeri: Lol. I used to cut off my Barbie's hair followed by the head then various body parts.

No one answered for quite some time. Henry wasn't sure what to say to that. Jeri was always the sweet girl that was only slightly weird. Now it turns out she was actually crazy.

Kazu: Changing the topic from that awkward comment: where should we meet tomorrow?

Takato: I say the café that is around the block from where the concert is being held. We should also get there at least a couple of hours early; it's going to be packed.

Kenta: I agree.

Rika: Right, then see you tomorrow.

Rika got off from the chat room and the others soon followed. As Henry settled back into bed he could feel some excitement. He wondered what it was going to be like at his first concert. He laid there as different thoughts running through his head. His last thought before he fell asleep was that he forgot to ask his dad about Shibumi's connection to the Digimon cartoons.

The following day at the café, Henry got there early so he had to wait for the others. Of course Kenta and Kazu were late. They all expected this though, that's why they told the two a time that was much earlier than when the actual concert began. Both were mad about being tricked into showing up earlier than what was needed.

They gathered all of the Digimon into the ally next to the café to get them ready. Jeri had gotten some black cloaks in order to make them blend with dark surroundings inside the stadium. Ryo managed to print out a map of the stadium and gave directions to Renamon on where to go. He only trusted her to keep track of the directions. MarineAngemon surrounded the Digimon in a pink heart bubble and floated them far above the stadium heading towards their landing destination.

"Great. You're Digimon are set. Can we please go now? I want to get there as soon as possible. I want to be the first ones there." Jaarin was getting antsy. She kept switching foot to foot ready to start running down the street.

"Yep, we can go now." Takato nodded. He led the group towards the stadium with Jaarin bouncing along side of him. Jeri kept trying to talk to Takato but Jaarin kept interrupting her by talking none stop about the band members and the songs.

In no time they had their tickets and in their seats ready for the show. Henry looked up high into beams in the back of the stadium to see their Digimon already waiting for the concert to begin. It was a bit hard to see them since they were so close to the front. After making sure that all of the Digimon were okay, Henry looked around the stadium. (A/N: so this next part is completely based off of my imagination. I've never been to an indoor concert and the usual places where concerts are held. I've only ever been to one concert and it was an outside concert.) It was quite large; it could easily hold something close to 1500 people. It was the shape of dome with a ceiling being able to open and close. Right now it was open but Henry was certain that once the concert began it would close. People were up on stage finishing the final touches to the instruments and equipment. On either sides of the stage were giant speakers and Henry could see other speakers around the stadium. Up above to the side of the dome, Henry could see a dark window. When he got a better look he could Kari and some of the other people he met yesterday. He figured that must be where the VIP people sat to watch the show. They would get a perfect view of the stage and they were away from the large audience. Kari saw him looking and she waved towards him as he waved back. He hoped he would get the chance to talk to them again after the concert.

Since they had all gotten there an hour and a half before the actual concert began, they sat there talking to one another. As predicted, as soon as they were in their seats Jaarin had taken off claiming she had seen some friends of hers. Henry was convinced that the truth was was that she didn't want to be seen sitting next to a bunch of kids. Several of the kids kept checking back to see if the Digimon were still in the area they were supposed to be hiding in. They didn't want there to be any trouble before the concert even began. But from what they could tell, all of the Digimon were behaving.

As more people were filling in, the tension in the audience grew. It was getting packed with eager people anticipating for the concert to begin. Security was tight to make sure no fights broke out before the concert began. Henry had the sneaking suspicion that some of the audience didn't come completely sober, despite the early hour of when the concert began. He didn't know how to feel about that. With that much alcohol and high energies people were known to do stupid things when under the influence and Henry had never been in that type of situation before. His parents were careful about who he was around. Henry was more afraid though that if a fight did start out and he and his friends became involved, so would their Digimon. And that was the last thing they wanted in such a tight closure with so many people.

Sooner than Henry expected, the roof to the stadium began to close as the lights on the stage turned on. People were standing from their seats, shouting at the top of their voices. When the band came out, the shouting got even louder. Henry discovered that the one down side of front row seats was that everyone behind squished up to the stage to get as close as the band members as possible. Another problem with being in front was that all of the noise traveled to the front where they were. So Henry was squished among people with his ears being blown out. He would have thought that after all the loud noises from the Digimon fights, he would be used to this but he wasn't.

In no time the band began and everyone was having a blast. As one song after another played, Henry soon began to loosen up and have more fun with the crowd. Him and his friends were jumping around and screaming like a bunch of idiots more the fun of it than for the music. Rika kept mouthing the words to the songs that she knew. It wasn't before long they started playing some new songs that nobody knew. When the audience realized that this meant a new CD was coming out they got ecstatic. There hadn't been a new Teen Wolves in over a year. It was certain so far that this CD was going to sell a lot.

After an hour and a half of none stop rocking, the band stopped to take a breather. They all got a drink of water before Matt took up the microphone once more. "How is everybody doing?" There was a bunch of screaming that answered Matt's question. It sounded mostly like girls though. "That's good to know. Unfortuneatly, is now time for the finale." There were a bunch of awwing and booing. "I hope you enjoy our last new song." At this point, Matt looked back at his band member. They all had smiles on their faces as if they were trying not to burst out laughing. "This last song, well, the other guys have a bet going on with it. They are betting on whether I'll getten beaten up or killed by either my little brother or my best friend." Matt's fellow band members all bursted out laughing at this point. Henry looked up at the glass of the VIP room and saw T.K. and who he assumed to be Tai give confused looks. "Time to face the music: introducing for the first time ever, Kari Kamiya." On walked none other than the Kari that Henry had met only yesterday but she looked different. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, a black tank top that had bold pink letters spelling 'Believe' in front, and high heeled boots on. She also had hot pink fingerless fist net gloves on that stopped at the wrist. Her hair was given a wild messy looked that still looked hot and her make-up was done to give her eyes a darker look. She did not look the innocent, kind hearted seventeen year old girl he had met yesterday. When Henry looked back at Tai and T.K. their eyes were huge and their mouths were hanging open. He could some of the others showing different expressions of shock on their faces. Some were also looking at Tai and T.K. waiting for their responses.

The crowd all cheer and shouted when she came on stage. There were even some cat calls. A second microphone was set up next Matt's and Kari took her place behind it. "I hope you enjoy this last song, 'Awake and Alive.'" Matt said.

(A/N: I do not own the song Awake and Alive, it belongs to the band Skillet.)

Matt:

I'm at war with the world and they

Try to pull me into the dark

I struggle to find my faith

As I'm slippin' from your arms

Kari:

It's getting harder to stay awake

And my strength is fading fast

You breathe into me at last

[Chorus]

I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

here (right here), right now (right now)

I'll stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

I'm at war with the world cause I

Ain't never gonna sell my soul

I've already made up my mind

No matter what I can't be bought or sold

Kari:

When my faith is getting weak

And I feel like giving in

You breathe into me again

[Chorus]

I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

here (right here), right now (right now)

I'll stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

In the dark

I can feel you in my sleep

In your arms I feel you breathe into me

Forever hold this heart that I will give to you

Forever I will live for you

Guitar solo

[Chorus]

I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

here (right here), right now (right now)

I'll stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

When the song ended the audience went insane. They were screaming at the top of voices and demanding an encore. Henry took another look at the VIP room to see Tai's and T.K.'s reactions and that's when things got weird. He could now see everyone in the room; they had all gotten closer to the glass to get a better look and not one of them had a smile on their faces. There was this look in their eyes that frightened Henry. Some of them had a haunted look in their eyes, others had sadness and a few had a determined look in their eyes. The meant something completely different to them than what it meant to the audience.

A red haired girl's eyes turned towards him. The look in her eyes scared Henry. It was beyond sad, it was grief. She was grieving over something and that song just reminded her of it.

Before Henry could wonder what the source of grieving was, there was a giant explosion off to the side and wall of the stadium came tumbling down on top of the unsuspecting audience.

**To Be Continued… **

Well I hope you enjoyed that. It will be awhile before I post the next chapter seeing as I have finals coming up. Be patient.

Review Please.


	4. Digimon Revealed

Dark Secrets

Chapter 3: Digimon Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters.

I'm back. I finished my finals, got my grades back, and now trying to survive the Holidays. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. There is a fighting scene, sorry if it isn't any good. I've never done one before and I don't know anything about the Digimon card game, so bear with me.

Tai wasn't sure how he expected for this day to go, but this certainly wasn't it. First he got the surprise of his life when his baby sister walked on stage and rocked the audience with his best friend. His sweet baby sister who was always wearing pink, smiling, and was always gentle with anyone she spoke to. She looked completely different up there and he hated to admit it but on some level, to some guys, he would even say she looked hot. But he was not going to admit it cause this was his sister he was talking about. Matt was definitely going to die slowly and painfully. At one point Tai looked over at T.K. to see his reaction. T.K.'s reaction looked drawn between being angry that others were looking at Kari when she was dressed that way and being captivated by her looks himself. If there was any real positive thing to say, was that Kari really could sing. Tai couldn't help but feel a little proud of his sister and her awesome singing skills even if her part in the song was small.

The second surprise was the song all together. While it might have meant one thing to the audience, it meant something entirely different to the Digidestined. It was still a touchy subject with them, especially those who were still recovering. It had only been five months since the incident and some of the D.D. (Digidestined), like Mimi and Sora, were still trying to readjust to everything that had happened. It was because of the incident that they were here in Shinjuku to begin with. It was because of the incident that they had to get away from their parents who were smothering them with their worrying. The worst part of the incident was that they didn't know everything that had happened during the incident. They only had pieces of the full picture of what had happened to them. And the song was describing what many of the D.D. felt after the incident. What they had been going through the last five months. This song was clearly for only the D.D. to fully understand.

The third surprise came just moments after Kari and Matt finished their song. On the other side of the concert dome, there was a giant explosion as the wall came crashing down on a part of the unsuspecting audience members. People immediately started screaming and running towards the exits that were away from the rummage. Where there was once a wall now stood a huge elephant type monster that had hair all over and giant tusks coming from its mouth. It had a helmet running from its head down to its long trunk. Its huge ears were turning in each direction following the loud screams coming from all directions. Tai couldn't help but wonder if it could really see with that single eye that looked like it had been painted on its helmet. Tai recognized the giant elephant as Mammothmon. It was clearly a different Mammothmon from the one they had fought years ago. The one that had helped them piece a part of the D.D.'s past together to what connected them to their Digimon.

Mammothmon was opening attacks in every direction possible. It was using its tusk crusher to take down the remaining walls of the concert dome and was using its freezing breath on various audience members that were trying to escape. There was no thought or strategy in Mammothmon's attacks. Its only goal was to create as much chaos and destruction as possible without stopping.

At this point Tai and the other D.D. went on full instinct mode. They all rushed out of the room, taking the back hallways to the other side of the dome. Tai was in the front of the group with Davis right behind him. All of them were pulling out their digivices ready for battle. Tai looked behind him finding Izzy falling behind trying to run and open the digital portal at the same time. Yolei and Mimi were running beside him. Yolei was prepared to open the portal as soon as Izzy got it up seeing as only the D-3s could open the portal.

Tai and the group were running at full speed towards the main arena dodging falling rocks and citizens as they went. They couldn't see Mammothmon in the back halls but they could still hear the ruckus it was making. When they finally made it to the arena most of the fans, except those that were frozen, had already left the area. Kari was still up on the stage and Matt had gotten down from the stage, standing in front of it, and staring at the giant hole that Mammothmon had made. Mammothmon was no longer inside the dome but Tai could hear its attacks coming from outside. Mammothmon was attacking something or someone else now.

Tai and the others headed towards the hole with their digivices raise high. Izzy and Yolei were ready to open the portal. But before Tai could take one step out of the hole, Kari was screaming at him. "Tai, wait! Stop!" That was when the fourth surprise came.

When Tai looked outside where Mammothmon was there were already other Digimon fighting it. Tai didn't recognize all of the Digimon but some of them were familiar. But what was even more surprising were the children that were fighting beside the Digimon. Tai recognized them as the kids that Kari had met and Matt had given the free tickets to. They were all holding what Tai could make out as colored digivices like the second generation of D.D. had but they were different. Then what really surprised Tai was when one of the boys, the one that reminded him of himself and Davis, took his digivice and what Tai recognized as one of the Digimon playing cards and slashed the card through the side of the digivice, screaming "Digimodified!" and the small red dinosaur Digimon grew wings.

These kids were a completely new generation of Digidestined. Tai felt really old now.

Kari knew the attack was coming before it happened. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. So when the wall came crashing down on the audience she felt completely helpless that she couldn't stop it. She could only stand there and watch as the building and its occupants were attacked by the giant elephant. The other members of the band went running with the audience before Kari or Matt could stop them. She couldn't really blame them though. This was the second time this had happened. They were bound to think they were cursed now or something. They haven't had very good luck with their band thanks to the now two attacks at their concerts and the incident. She wouldn't be surprised if they broke up the band after this. They would be crazy not to. Matt hopped off the stage looking like he was ready run into action but stopped when he remembered he didn't have Gabumon there with him. Kari could see the frustration on his face and in his body language. He looked like he was willing to run in there without any aid if he had to. But before Matt could take another step towards Mammothmon though dark forms fell from the lofts above their heads.

Digimon were falling from above them and attacking Mammothmon. They managed to push Mammothmon back through the hole in the wall but they weren't causing any real damaged seeing as most of them seemed to be rookie level Digimon and Mammothmon was an ultimate level Digimon. Kari could only stand there in shock as she watched them. She glanced up towards the lofts a couple of time trying to figure out where they came from and how they managed to get up there. She didn't expect that to happen.

Once the smaller Digimon got Mammothmon outside the kids that Kari had met yesterday went running past her. She watched as one by one they ran past her not giving her a second glance except for Jeri. Jeri stopped and turned towards her and Matt bowing low to the ground, "Sorry!", then continued to run outside with the other children. Kari watched in amazement as all of the children took stances next to their Digimon partners and prepared to fight beside them. They were experienced fighters. What amazed her even more was when they started using cards to increase their Digimon's attacks.

It wasn't long before the D.D. caught up with them. Tai was ready to head out there and fight Mammothmon when Kari stopped him, "Tai, wait! Stop!" Tai turned towards her before turning back towards the fight that was taking place. Kari wanted to see what these new Digidestined kids could do. She had never seen this type of fighting before.

"This isn't working! We need to take this to the next level!" Rika shouted out. Henry and Takato nodded in her direction.

Soon four of the Digimon were digivolving into their champion forms. Various shouts of their names were shouted.

"Growlmon!"

"Gargomon!"

"Kyubimon!"

"Strikedramon!" (A/N For those of you who don't know this in Monodramon's champion form who later digivolves into Cyberdramon.)

Not only were their digivices different, but their digivolution was also different from theirs as well. Kari couldn't believe it. How could there be new Digidestined without them knowing to begin with? It made no sense. Usually when there were new D.D. Gennai or one of the Gennai look a likes would tell so they could be in contact with them in case there was ever an emergency. There was no way Gennai would forget to tell them about this.

In no time the four champion Digimon had managed to defeat Mammothmon, causing its data to go flying through the air. Kari could have sworn that even the data of the Digimon looked different. The children gathered around their Digimon congratulating them and checking for injuries. The D.D. just stood there in shock. They weren't needed at all.

"You little brats!" Came the shout from behind them. Up marched this teenaged girl, who looked furious. She marched over to the younger kids and grabbed the front on Henry's shirt. "Henry, you brat! How dare you?! Ruining the concert like that! Can't you play with your little monsters on your own time and not when there is a bunch of other people around?! I can't wait for when you get punished for this!" The teenager proceeded to shake Henry angrily until Henry could loosen her hold on his shirt.

"It isn't my fault the Digimon attacked. I can't control when and where they show up." Henry spoke as calmly as possible despite being yelled at.

"Yeah, right! I..." Before the teen could continue to shout and scream Matt attempted to interrupt her.

"Hold on, I'm certain it wasn't his fault. Dig…" Matt could get no more out when the teenager screamed in excitement and rushed over to Matt, taking his hand and shaking it enthusiastically.

"Oh my god! Matt Ishida! I am so excited to meet you in person. I'm your biggest fan. My name's Jaarin Wong. I'm so sorry about my little brother and his stupid friends," this comment was followed by shouts of insults coming from behind her, "ruined your wonderful concert. I loved your last song. I felt it was speaking to me. I could totally understand what you were saying. By the way, are you still with your girlfriend Sierra?" How she managed to say all of this in one breath was beyond Kari's understanding.

Before Matt could answer her though, Sora answered for him. "Yes, we are still together and it's Sora, not Sierra." Jaarin made a humped noise in the back of her throat, crossed her arms, and turned her backed towards Sora, refusing to give any more hints that she had heard her.

"We are sorry about interrupting your concert and destroying the concert dome. We have absolutely no control of when Digimon will attack." Takato apologized.

"You know, when I met all of you at the park yesterday, I didn't realize you were all Digidestined." Kari said.

"Digidestined in only used in the cartoons. We're Digimon Tamers." Kazu said.

"Digimon what?" Tai asked.

"Digimon Tamers. That's the term we call ourselves, not Digidestined." Rika replied.

"Did Gennai say you could call yourselves that? Cause Tamers sounds barbaric, like you should have whips and stools in your hands like with tiger tamers." Mimi said.

"Who's Gennai?" Kenta asked.

"If you didn't meet Gennai then maybe you met one his counter parts. Did you meet Benjamin, Jackie, Hogan, Hose, or Llya?" Izzy asked.

"Um, we have no idea what you are talking about. Who do you think we met?" Takato asked. The Tamers were looking at each other in confusion. This conversation was taking a turn they did not expect.

"You must have met Gennai or one of his counterparts when you got your digivices, right?" Yolei asked.

"We didn't meet anyone that you're describing. We just got our D-Arcs when we slid them through a card scanner or when they appeared in front of us." Henry said.

"D-Arcs?" Izzy asked.

"Our digivices." Henry lifted his up for everyone to see.

T.K. walked over towards Henry to get a better looked. He lifted his digivice and compared the two. "Huh, they really are different than ours."

Henry's eyes widened as he looked at T.K.'s digivice. "You're Digimon Tamers too?"

"No, we're Digidestined." Tai said. The D.D. each lifted their digivices to show the Tamers even though theirs were all older versions.

Before anyone could say anything else, the sound of sirens came from the distance. "I think that's our signal to get lost. It'll be very bad if we're here when the cops show up." Davis said.

"Let's split up. It'll be easier to get lost in the crowd if we aren't together." Tai instructed.

Before anyone could take off running just yet Henry shouted at Kari. "Do you remember the building from yesterday that my dad worked at?" Kari nodded at him. "Meet us there in two hours. I want to talk more. I've got a lot of questions. And if you can, can you bring your Digimon?" Kari looked over at Tai, silently asking for his opinion. Tai nodded his agreement towards her and Kari nodded back to Henry. After that they all ran in different directions, disappearing into the crowds.

**Sorry, it's so short and that it took me so long to post a new chapter. I promise the next one will be longer and won't take me three months to post. **

**Please review and tell me if I made any mistakes. **


	5. Let's Talk part 1

**Dark Secrets**

**Chapter 4: Let's Talk part 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. **

**So this is the beginning of the big confrontation. A lot of questions will be answered in this one. Bear with me that I understand there is big story between the connection of Ryo and Ken. I have read the story on Wikipedia (which I don't own) but I can't grasp the full story. I think it's one of those games you need to play yourself in order to get the full picture. So for my story there will be some changes in order to go along with my story line. I will try to answer all of the questions concerning Ryo and Ken. Just be patient. **

**Also I learned that my page breakers weren't appearing on so I when this shows up –Digimon-Digital Monsters-Digimon Guardian Champions- it means I'm changing scenes. **

**Warnings: Major fluff and mention of adult themes. **

To say Rika was annoyed would be an understatement. When she separated with the others the last thing she expected was for Ryo to follow her. She expected to head off on her own with just Renamon not Ryo and Monodramon tagging behind them. Now Ryo and she were walking through the woods in the park with Renamon and Monodramon following them in the trees, staying out of sight. Ryo was attempting, and failing, to start a conversation with her. She refused to acknowledge he was even there. He kept talking about different topics hoping she'll be interested. Rika could tell though there were certain topics he was avoiding and they were the topics that she _might_ be willing to talk about. Topics that they needed to talk about.

Ryo had for some time hinted that he was interested in her but she wasn't certain about him. She had concerns about starting a relationship with him… if she was interested in starting a relationship with him. She was still on the fence about the whole thing. Another thing they could be talking about was the new Tamers or Digidestined as they like to call themselves. She didn't know why he was avoiding that topic. She was interested in their different digivices. She wondered how long they had had their digivices and Digimon. As far as Rika knew, Ryo had has his D-Arc the longest out of the group. If there had been Tamers or Digidestined before them then this threw out some of the theories that the Monster Makers had been making about how their shut down artificial intelligence had come to life. These were just some of the thoughts that were going through her mind.

"Come on Hellcat, answer me." Ryo whined. Rika had stopped paying attention to him so she didn't even know what he was talking about this time. Ryo decided to stop talking for a while. Rika was both relieved and disappointed that he had shut up. They continued walking for another half an hour through the woods with no destination in mind waiting for the meeting time at Hypnos. Ryo finally decided to grow a pair and start a conversation about one of the topics that he had been avoiding. "So your dream boy, Matt Ishida, is a Tamer. You must be ecstatic."

"Excuse me?" Rika had stopped walking and turned towards him. One of her eyebrows was raised into the air.

"You have something in common with him. You two can bond over Digimon know." Ryo's tone was completely sarcastic when he said.

"First, Matt Ishida is not by dream boy. I was just interested in their band so I looked into their members. I was bored. When I learned that he was the son of the man who created the Digimon cartoon I decided to look more into him. I've never had a crush on him or anything else you and the dweebs think I might feel towards him. And I only became even more interested in him and his father after I became a Tamer and the whole D-Reaper ordeal. Second, in order for me to be interested in a guy there has to be more than them being interested in Digimon. Yeah, that has to be major factor because of Renamon but if that was the only similarities we had then I would go crazy." Rika rolled her eyes at him and continue down the path.

Ryo stood there in shock, absorbing the information she had given to him. When he finally processed the new information, he ran to catch up with her. "So what would the guy have to be interested in for you to be interested in him?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Cause I have been hinting a relationship at you since we were in the Digital World and you have yet to show any interest in me, even after I put my life on the line when I took on your power to defeat the D-Reaper."

"There's more to being in a relationship than just being a hero. But you wouldn't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

"No, I don't know. I've made it clear that I would put my life on the line for you and for others but you don't care about that do you."

"No, I don't care about that. What I want in a relationship is different from that."

"What more could you possibly want in a relationship? I thought teenage girls were all into the strong, hot, heroic boyfriends."

"Since when have I ever been like other teenage girls? I want more than that."

"What do you want then?" Rika refused to answer him, speeding up her walking, leaving him in her dust but it wasn't long before he caught up with her with his long strides as he was taller than her. "Come on what do you want? What do I have to do make you willing to at least go on one date with me?"

"Your history clearly proves that you don't have what it takes."

Ryo stopped for a moment before catching up with her. "What does my past have to do with anything? I don't have a history of dating other girls then leaving them."

"No, you just have a history of disappearing all together!"

"What?"

At this point Rika was feeling embarrassed for allowing herself to get so worked up. She hated when she got so over emotional. Getting over emotional meant that she was opening herself to him and she did not want open herself to anyone. There was a reason why she cut herself off from everyone. There was no way she was going to allow herself to get hurt like when her father left her and her mom. She attempted to take a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down. She was even ashamed at herself when she felt her eyes beginning to water. "You don't exactly have the best track record for being around except for when there is a fight."

Ryo narrowed his eyes at her. "Is that why you haven't given me a chance? You think I'll just leave you when peace settles?"

"You've even told us yourself. You've spent so much time in the Digital World that you stopped aging for years. You're what? Twenty years old in reality? When Locomon attacked you were in the Digital World. The only reason why you came back was because of the portal that opened to here. It was my birthday and you had no plans on being there for it."

During her rant Rika stared off to the side of Ryo so she didn't have to look him in the face. When she was done she finally looked up at him and what she saw surprised her. He looked angry. She had never seen Ryo look so angry before. She had never seen him looked angry period. He usually only showed two different emotions: determination and happiness. He was either staring down his enemies or smiling goofily at the others. Never was he angry. Rika didn't know what to think about this new development.

Before she could react Ryo grabbed her arm and pulled her into the thicker trees, where it was near impossible for anyone on the outside to be able to see them. Rika looked up and saw Monodramon blocking Renamon from following them, shaking his head at her. Indicating this was just between the two of them. Ryo pulled her farther into the woods until her back hit one of the trees. Ryo cornered her to the tree, putting both arms on either side of her without touching her, blocking Rika from escaping. Rika's heart rate instantly picked up and she was nearly hyperventilating from him being so near. She knew she could easily push him away and run but a part of her didn't want to. Part of her was happy that she was getting his full attention without the possibility of one of the others interrupting them. It was rare for them to be alone; even if he was angry with her.

"I am _nothing _like your father. If I say I will stay with you no matter what, then I will stay with you no matter what. I will never just leave you without any warning. Yes, I stayed in the Digital World for such a long time that I stopped aging, but that was because I had nothing here to keep me here. My parent's marriage was going down the drain and they weren't paying attention to me. I had no friends that I really connected to like I do with Takato, Henry, and the others. I had nothing here to keep me here but now I do. I have true friends, my father at least is now paying attention to me, and I have you if you'll let me. Yes, technically I was born twenty years ago but I look sixteen and I feel sixteen. I don't feel like I'm twenty something years old, so my age isn't a big deal. As for your birthday, I had _every _intention to be back in time for it. I got caught up in some Digimon dispute back in the Digital World that made me late. And if that portal didn't open up for me to be let back through and I was late, I would have found some way to make it up to you." Rika stood there with her eyes wide open, watching Ryo catch his breath and calm down his anger. Rika's mind felt numb as Ryo dropped his head onto her shoulder, his strength leaving him. "You don't understand how I feel about you. I get jealous every time you talk to Takato or Henry. I know Takato is with Jeri and I know you and Henry are just friends, but I can't help it. Every time I see you with one of them, I feel like I want to punch them in the face. Every time you smile my heart skips a beat. Every time you laugh my world gets a little brighter. I love how you won't let anyone take advantage of you. I love how you always speak your mind. I know I sound really mushy right now and you don't do mushy but guess what, I love you and if you'll let me in I will show you that I am serious about everything that I'm saying. Trust me."

Rika stood there in complete shock. She couldn't believe he just confessed like that. After he had confessed he looked up at to gage her reaction to his confession, looking completely vulnerable. That's when she realized she had the power here. She was afraid that he would hurt her by leaving but he made it so that right here, right now, she had to power to break him or make him stronger by returning his feelings. She was shaking. Rika finally decided she was going to throw away her pride for the first time.

She looked down towards his shirt and grasped it in her shaking hand. Giving it a slight tug, she pulled him closer to the point where there was barely any space between their bodies. Standing slightly on her toes she leaned in and gave a light kiss to his lips. She didn't put any pressure behind it and he didn't push it either. It was just a light touching of the lips; something to make her feelings clear to him. She pulled away, instantly turning her head to cover the large blush that covered her face. Ryo leaned down to give her a light kiss on her cheek, showing he got her message. He let out a deep chuckle when her blush got even darker.

That's when her pride kicked back in. Lifting her leg, she kneed him right in the stomach. "That's for pushing me and trapping me into the tree."

Ryo lay on the ground clutching his stomach. Even though the air had been kicked out of him he still managed to let out a small laugh. "Got it, you like to be on top." Rika kicked him in the side for that one. She could hear Renamon and Monodramon laughing in the distance.

**-Digimon- Digital Monsters- Digimon Guardian Champions- **

Matt was exhausted. After performing for almost two hours, having the adrenaline rush of a Digimon fight and not being able to, then running from the press and cops left him drained of all energy. Now Sora and him were back at the hotel freshening up. He was in the shower while Sora was in the room changing. Nobody had returned yet. He figured they were all out touring the city and getting lunch which was just fine with him. He really wanted to spend some alone time with Sora. The last five months had been hard for them both, especially Sora. She had become much quieter and reserved. They had spent very little time together recently and when they did she would shy away from him. Before the incident they had been inseparable. They acted like healthy college students with a healthy social and sex life. Now, not so much.

Matt got out of the shower and changed into the clean clothes that he had brought in with him. When he walked out Sora was sitting at the edge of the bed with her hands pressed in between her knees. Matt could tell something was bothering her but he knew she wouldn't tell. It was probably the same thing that had been bothering her for the last five months but still refused to tell him. He knew she would tell him when she was ready.

He sat down next to her, wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her in close to him. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head and began humming a soft tune. He felt her smile against his neck, snuggling more into his embrace. "You know you can always talk to me, right?"

"I do. I also know you've been waiting patiently for me to tell you what's wrong with me and I'm almost ready but I feel like I can't tell you until I know what happened to us during the incident."

"I understand." Matt was quiet for a moment as he continued to hold her. "We really need to come up with another term other than 'the incident' every time we talk about what happened to everyone. I know nobody wants to right out say what happened but it's getting old." Sora laughed.

**-Digimon-Digital Monsters-Digimon Guardian Champions-**

Kari had managed to stay with T.K. during the run. It was a little awkward walking down the side walk with him since she was still wearing the outfit that she had worn during the concert and at every turn there were catcalls and provocative shouts being made in her direction. T.K. looked like he was ready to punch the next guy that tried to come up to her to talk to her. She could feel the anger and frustration rolling off him in waves. She knew he was just trying to protect her but she didn't always needed protection. She could take care of herself just fine. She hated being a burden to anyone. She still kicked herself about the time she got stuck in the Digital World when the TV got blown up in front of her. Why did he always have go far and beyond when it concerned her?

She had finally had enough and pulled him into the first little restaurant she saw. The lighting inside was dimmed and there weren't many people. She found a booth table in the back corner where it was private. In no time they both ordered drinks but nothing to eat. They both were surprisingly not hungry.

"Glad we're no longer out there. Vultures." T.K. spat out.

"Knock it off. You don't have to get into a fight with every person you see. You're not my brother or my father."

"No, I'm not. And I'm not your boyfriend either."

She knew what he was talking about. They had been dating since after MaloMyotismon. They had been going strong; they were the perfect couple. Rarely fought and were always all over each other. Everyone called them the picture perfect couple. That was until the incident. Everything was in chaos after the incident. T.K. was there for her through it all but when things finally started to calm down she just broke up with him. She gave him no reason as to why, just told him it was over.

Everyone said she was crazy for breaking up with him. Even Davis, the guy who was first against them dating, said what she did was wrong. Mimi and Sora tried to talk her into changing her mind but she stood by her decision. T.K. did everything he could to get her to change her mind, even now on this mini vacation he attempted to get close to her a couple of times. She just kept pushing him away.

The worst thing was that she still loved him. She hated that she wasn't allowed to run her fingers through his hair anymore, especially when now he didn't wear any hats anymore. She hated that she could no longer hold his hand when she walked beside him. She wanted so much to reach over and kiss him on the lips but she knew she couldn't.

"That song you sang with Matt, some of it could be considered a love song. Was any part of it about me?" T.K.'s bright blue eyes stared at Kari in hope, searching for any signs that a part of her was singing to or about him.

"T.K., don't do that to yourself." Kari couldn't look him in the eyes.

"And why not? Why won't you give me a reason for us not being together?" Kari didn't answer him. She never answered him and it always tore her up when he would question her. It hurt just as much, if not more, not answering his questions. She wanted to give a descent answer but she knew if she gave him anything other than the truth he would know she was lying. The problem was she couldn't tell him the truth.

T.K. let out a long sigh before grabbing her hand across the table. "Kari, what has gotten you so afraid that you can't even trust your friends?"

**-Digimon-Digital Monsters-Digimon Guardian Champions-**

"Izzy! Come on! I'm hungry! Let's go before we have to meet up with those kids!" Tai screamed. Tai, Izzy, Ken, and Yolei were at an internet café and Izzy was typing away crazily at his computer. What he was doing Tai didn't know. Ken and Yolei were sitting at a table behind Izzy's, watching what he was doing and talking quietly to themselves. Tai knew they were dating but he was in no mood to be sitting around lovey-dovey couples.

"There's food at the counter, Tai." Izzy didn't even bother to lift his head.

"Yeah, but all they have are muffins, bagels, and pastries. I want real food with meat."

"Find me a place that sells real food, as you put it, with Wi-Fi and we'll talk. Until then be quiet and let me do what I do best."

"Please, Tai, be patient. We know you're hungry. We are as well. We'll pick up some food on the way to that building we are all meeting at later." Tai let out a long sigh. Of course the child of kindness was the one to calm him down.

Tai watched Izzy continue typing at his computer for a few minutes before getting bored. "What are you doing anyway?"

"I am attempting to get ahold of Gennai or one of the other programs. I'm also looking for any information about Digidestined using cards to increase their Digimon's powers. I'm certain you have also never seen anything like those kids. Another thing I'm looking up is that term, 'Tamers.' I have never heard of kids with Digimon partners calling themselves Tamers. And so far I am finding nothing."

"Why are you trying to get ahold of Gennai?" Yolei asked.

"I find it strange that those kids have Digimon partners but have never met Gennai or one of his counter parts. All of the Digidestined at one point or another met one of them. It's almost a passage of right to meet one of the human data programs that made their Digivices after receiving them. That's what happened to the other Digidestined around the world. I also find it strange on how they lived so close to us but we've never even heard of them. It's like all information on them was hidden from us."

"Do you think they had something to do with that pink monster back from November that we heard about?" Ken asked.

"Somehow I wouldn't doubt it. We hear about some pink goo thing that was swallowing everything up and it manages to disappear. I know the military was fighting it but I doubt it was them that defeated it. I don't know why but something about these kids seems off. I had Kari message me the kids names a little while ago and I sent them to Gennai for answers. I also don't like how the kids are related to that building Hypnos. I'm trying to find as much as possible on that building but I'm only finding the government arranged statements on it."

"Yeah and we know how truthful they are." Tai commented. "So these kids could answer questions that we have but their presence might be something bad or good. Got it. Why do you think that kid, uh… Henry, I think, wanted us to meet them at Hypnos?"

"I have no idea. I would stay on my guard though. That's why I plan on opening the Digital gate inside the building so that we can summon our Digimon at a moment's notice. I'm certain that place has Wi-Fi and I should have no problems hacking into it." Izzy paused at this point. "Just don't make it to obvious that's what I'm doing should it come to that. I don't want anything to go wrong."

"I know, I know. I'll be on my best behavior. No hitting any expensive looking things and no getting into fights with anyone. I've heard this before, _Mom._" Even though Tai was now twenty-one, there were times he could still act real immature. This was probably the reason why he couldn't hang onto a lasting relationship. He preferred to have flings with women like any normal man would do at his age. It wasn't his fault that some of the others matured faster than him when it came to relationships and have already created commitments with others in their group. One of the things that Izzy always admired about Tai was that no matter what he always was able to hang onto a part of his childlike behavior while the others grew up fast because of the Digimon battles. Tai knew how to put a smile on everyone's face while making things seem less serious than what they were. He could find the humor in situations.

"Thank you very much, young man." Izzy said sarcastically. Izzy was interrupted from his work when his phone started vibrating.

"Is that Mimi?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah. She wants to know where I am. She's with Joe and Cody. She's says that even though she loves them like brothers, being with them gets to her because they are so mild mannered. She's bored."

"How is Mimi doing?" Ken had a look of concern on his face as he asked this.

Izzy let out a long sigh as he sunk further into his seat. "She's getting there. The incident really left her shaken up. She isn't as strong as the others. These kinds of situations really get to her sometimes. It was the exact same way in the Digital World. When friends started dying she couldn't handle all the fighting anymore but after Joe stayed with her for a while and she regained her strength, she was ready to fight. I think she would be doing a lot better if Sora would tell her what was wrong with her. Sora is her best friend and she feels she has to be strong for her while she goes through whatever problems she is going through."

Tai put his hand on his shoulder giving Izzy support. "We all wish Sora would talk to us. Matt especially. Usually he tries to avoid talking to me about their relationship because of our past, even though I'm long over her, but he came to me a couple months ago because he was so worried. For a while there Sora looked like she was falling into a deep depression and was losing weight at an alarming rate. It seems this mini vacation is helping her to get better though. I'm positive she'll be ready to talk soon and Mimi's worries can be put to rest."

"Thanks Tai." Izzy soon returned to work on his computer.

They all sat there for some time before Ken interrupted the silence. "Wait a minute, Mimi is with Joe and Cody, and Tai you said earlier that Matt texted you he and Sora returned to the hotel, right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"And I saw Kari and T.K. run off in a different direction."

"You're point being, Ken?" Izzy asked.

"Davis is all alone in the city."

When the realization of that dawned on them, everyone's heads dropped. "We better send out a search party for that idiot, before we head over to Hypnos." Yolei said as she face-palmed.

**-Digimon-Digital Monsters-Digimon Guardian Champions- **

As soon as Henry walked into Hypnos, he knew he was going to be hearing an earful of scolding. Instead of wandering around for two hours, he came straight there so that he could talk to his father. When he walked in there everyone was running around, talking into their phones, papers falling all over the place and Henry was just on the main floor. He hadn't even made it to the floor where his father and the Monster Makers worked.

Henry let out a long sigh. "Momentai, Henry."

"Tell that to my dad, Terriermon."

It took Henry no time to get through the elevator and the security post. He had been there so many times now the security officers there recognized him and didn't bother to stop him. They didn't let him go through until they got their word in. "You are so dead."

"Tell me about it." Henry responded over his shoulder as he continued down the hallway.

Henry continued to make twists and turns down the hallways. If he didn't know where he was going, he would have easily gotten lost. It was a maze on this floor. He finally reached a hallway where there was only one door along the entire wall. When he entered he was greeted by walls of computers and TVs. He saw the TVs showing clippings of the concert hall and various audience members that were being interviewed by the press. There were no videos of the actual battle or the Digimon that attacked. The computers were following the network for any Digimon spikes in case there were any more attacks. All around there were men and women wearing long white coats keeping track of all the screens.

"Henry Wong!" As soon as Henry had entered, his father spotted him. "What happened?!"

Henry let out another long sigh before facing his angry father. "A Mammothmon attacked during the concert so we took care of it."

Henry watched as his father's face contorted in frustration. "Did anyone get hurt?"

"No. We're better than that."

"It doesn't matter how good you kids get, there is always a chance one of you or more can get hurt. You should have waited until backup showed up."

"If we had then everyone would have been as flat as pancakes." Terriermon piped up.

"Not helping, Terriermon." Henry said.

"There's nothing we can do about it now, Janyu. The best thing we can do now is clean up the mess." Yamaki came to Henry's rescue. Henry wasn't certain what the reason was, maybe guilt or understanding, but Yamaki now always took the kids sides and kept the parents at bay when they started protesting the kid's activities. Henry knew they could trust him now so he wasn't suspicious. The same thing couldn't be said about his dad though.

Ever since the defeat of the D-Reaper and the forcing of sending the Digimon back to the Digital World, Henry's and his father's relationship had been strained. At home when surrounded with their family they would act civilized to each other but every time Henry came to Hypnos, friends or no friends, he made it clear that he still didn't fully trust his father. He was still angry on how his father lied to him and used Terriermon that way without his permission. It was going to take him some time to fully trust his father again.

Janyu let out a long sigh and released the tension from his shoulders. "Well, where is your sister then?"

"She went home. Said something about her clothes being dirty and wanted to change."

"Jaarin has more clothes than Suzie has dolls. I'm surprised she doesn't get lost in her closet."

"Terriermon, that isn't nice."

"I know."

Janyu turned his back to his son and his arguing Digimon to return to work. "Well, I'm glad you're not hurt, at least. I'll make sure everything's taken care of now."

"Dad, Mammothmon was the most surprising thing that happened at the concert."

Janyu turned back towards Henry. Yamaki was also paying closer attention now. "Oh. What was then?"

"Do you remember that girl I brought yesterday to print the pictures? I also told you her friend was the one who gave us the free tickets."

"Yeah, I remember. So?"

"Well after the fight it turns out her and her large group of friends all have digivices as well but they look different than ours."

That got the attention of all the Monster Makers and Riley. "How is that even possible? Are you certain it was a digivice and not some other device?" Babel asked.

"I'm certain it was a digivice. Not only did they all have ones that were different from ours but they weren't afraid of the Digimon at all. It was like they were used to it. But it was strange. They started asking us if we knew these people but we had never heard of them. It was like we should have known them but we didn't."

Janyu looked back towards the other Monster Makers before dropping his head into his hand in a thinking position. Henry started his next sentence slowly and hesitantly. "That is why I asked them to meet us here in two hours with their Digimon partners if possible."

Janyu's head sprung back up fast towards him. "What? What were you thinking? Why would ask them to come here?"

"I was thinking it would be nice to meet other Tamers. And if on some off chance they aren't who they claim to be then they will at least be somewhere where we have the upper hand since they are older than us by several years."

"He isn't wrong Janyu. We can take them to one of the conference rooms and you and I can do most of the questioning. We'll set up hidden cameras so the others can watch and can respond if they pull anything strange." Yamaki suggested.

"Fine. I guess we can do that. If these kids do have Digimon partners, it changes some of our theories."

As everyone started preparing for the arrival of the new Tamers, Babel turned towards Henry one more time. "Geez kid. Fighting giant elephants and finding new Tamers. You must be exhausted and all of this before your fiancé shows up in town." Janyu jumped towards Babel and began waving his arms in front of his neck, signaling for him to stop talking.

Henry stood there with his mouth hanging open and Terriermon had fallen off his shoulder, fainting on the ground. "My WHAT?!"

**See I said I would get the next chapter up fast. I'm not certain when my next chapter will be up though. My spring break is almost over and I have midterms coming up. Bug me and I'll right as fast as I can. **

**So I promise the next chapter will be answering many of the major questions and it should be fun for me to right. **

**Please Review. **


	6. Let's Talk part 2

**Dark Secrets **

**Chapter 5 Let's Talk Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters. **

**So this is the chapter we've all been waiting for. I will be answering many questions like the incident and what's wrong with Sora. Be patient with me, because I am going at this at my own pace. **

**So I am mentioning in this chapter some of the things that had happened in Ken's flashbacks in Digimon Adventure 02. His flashbacks took place in episode 43 for those who want to know. I am not following what happened in the video games since I have never played them. If you don't like how I wrote it then that is you problem. **

**Warning: This chapter will contain material that maybe sensitive to some readers. Reader discretion is advised. **

**-Digimon-Digital Monsters-Digimon Guardian Champions-**

When Sora arrived at Hypnos with Matt she was feeling much better. Though she didn't tell him what was wrong with her, she felt that she was close to telling him and the others. She was glad that he was so patient with her, it made her loved him even more.

When they arrived they were among the last to show up. The others were waiting outside of the building with some of the Tamers. The Tamers and Digidestined weren't talking to each other but they had broken up among themselves in groups to talk to each other. Any talking between the Digidestined and the Tamers was going to take place inside Hypnos. Sora could see Tai and Izzy having a heated discussion between them. A couple of times she saw them shoot glances at the Tamers who were mostly goofing among themselves and trying to hide their Digimon, though they weren't doing a very good job of it. Yolei was shouting at Davis over something while Ken was holding her back trying to calm her down. Mimi and Kari were talking a bit away from the others.

Sora walked over to them to join in their conversation while Matt joined his brother. "What did Davis do this time?"

"He went off on his own without anyone else. When we finally found him he was almost all the way over in another district." Mimi laughed.

"Yolei's pissed that we had to spend so much time finding him." Kari supplied.

"So who are we waiting on?" Sora asked.

"Joe and Cody; they went to go get snacks for us and our Digimon when we summon them." Kari said.

"That's a good idea." Sora looked over towards the Tamers group to see if they were going to have to send someone else to get snacks for their Digimon but it seemed the one with the goggles already had it covered. He was holding several large bags filled with bread. He was playing keep away from his Digimon but wasn't having much luck.

In no time Joe and Cody returned with the snacks. Both were loaded down with large bulging bags filled with pre-packaged food and drinks. "Sorry it took so long. There was a long line there and I think we put the employee at the register in shock." Joe said with a sheepish smirk on his face. Matt and T.K. went and relieved them of some of the bags.

"Well now that everyone is here, let's head inside." Takato said.

"Wait a minute, where's Henry?" Kenta asked.

"He's already inside. He sent a text to Takoto saying he already got the okay from his dad." Jeri said.

They all headed towards the elevators that were away from the main people. Things had calmed down a bit from earlier but there were still a few people running around. It was agreed upon that they would all take turns going up in groups since there were so many of them. Kazu and his Digimon, Guardromon, would ride alone since his Digimon weighed too much.

Before the first group could get on the elevators, it opened to reveal a blond, older man whose hair had receding lines and a beard that wasn't too long but wasn't short. Everyone stood back to let him off the elevator. "Mr. Shibumi, where are you going? Aren't you going to stay to meet the 'Digidestined'?" Takato asked.

Shibumi had a coat on and had a brief case in his hand. "Huh, uh, oh, no Takato. I'm afraid something's came up and I have to leave early." Shibumi kept his head down and refused to make eye contact with anyone. He also kept his head turned away from the Digidestined so they couldn't see his face fully. From what so little of his face Sora could see, she could have sworn she had seen him somewhere before.

Shibumi rushed off before anyone could question him what was wrong. Takato just shrugged his shoulders at them having no idea what that was about. After Shibumi was gone, one by one the groups went up the elevator. Once they were all up the elevator they met Henry at the security post.

When Sora caught sight of Henry he seemed tensed. In her usual mother figure of the group she approached him. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's nothing you need to be concern about." His tone was very tight and clipped. When Henry realized how he sounded he took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Thank you for your concern."

Terriormon from his usual hanging position on Henry's shoulder piped up in his usual manor. "Henry's just grumpy that he isn't a bachelor anymore."

"Terriormon, please don't say anymore. I don't want to talk about it." Henry turned towards the security officers and nodded his head indicating he was taking them further.

They followed Henry down a series of hallways, passing many doors before they reached the one they were looking for. It was an ordinary room with a large oval table with many chairs surrounding it that was mostly likely used for meetings. Sora saw Tai point out the cameras out to Izzy with a nod of his head. There was already two men there waiting for them. The first man looked like a no nonsense type of man. He had a black suite on with dark sun glasses covering his eyes. His blond hair was cut around his ears. Sora wondered how he could stand wearing those glasses inside. The other man was much older than the first as they could tell by his graying hair and wrinkles. He was clearly Chinese and Sora figured he was Henry's father since they looked so much alike.

Takato and the others set down their bags of food on the end of the table. The Tamers Digimon just grabbed what they wanted and went to sit in the back of the room to enjoy their food out of everyone's way. Most of the Tamers took seats around the table while the Digidestined had mixed ideas. Few of them sat down but most remained standing up. Sora chose to sit down. Matt stood behind her and rested one of his hands on her shoulder.

Henry's father decided to begin. "Hello, I'm Janyu Wong, Henry's father. This is Mitsuo Yamaki. From what I understand Henry said you all have digivices that are different from theirs." Janyu looked around trying to tell who he should be addressing to as the leader of their group.

His eyes finally settled on Tai and Izzy when Tai spoke. "Yeah that's right."

"May I ask where your Digimon are?" Janyu wanted confirmation that they were telling the truth.

Tai made eye contact with Izzy and gave a light indication of his head. Izzy was immediately pulling out his laptop and began typing away furiously.

Yamaki's phone started beeping. "I just got a notice that someone has hacked into our Wi-Fi."

Izzy looked up from his laptop with a smirk on his face. "Nice security." He said in a joking manner. He continued typing for a moment longer before stepping away from his laptop turning towards Ken.

Ken turned the laptop so that is was facing away from everyone else and lifted his digivice to the screen. "Digital gate open." There was a blinding flash of light for a second before there was a bunch of medium height Digimon. The Tamers, Yamaki, and Janyu all stood there with their mouths hanging open and their eyes bulging. The Digimon rushed to their respected partners with cheers of greeting and joy before Cody and Joe passed out the snacks to them. In no time the Digidestined Digimon and the Tamers Digimon made fast friends as they all enjoyed their snacks.

"Wait a minute; you can get your Digimon from the computer?" Kazu asked.

"Yeah, how have you been getting your Digimon?" Izzy asked.

"Through digital fields. We've had to dig holes in the ground in order to open a digital field so that our Digimon could return to the real world." Kenta said.

"You guys can't do anything the easy way, can you?" Davis joked.

Henry took a step back to get a better look at their Digimon. "You have the same Digimon partners as the ones in the cartoon."

"That's because they are the same Digimon from cartoon." T.K. had the biggest smile on his face.

"What?" Rika asked.

"Do you remember yesterday when Rika started gushing about how our dad made the Digimon cartoon and supposedly the characters Yamato and Takeru were based off from us?" Matt asked. There were various yeses and Sora just slightly heard Rika mumble something about her not gushing. "Well those characters weren't based off from us. Those characters were us. The cartoons are our adventures as Digidestined."

Once more their eyes got large and their mouths hung open. Sora watched as Kazu's and Kenta's eyes began to shine with excitement. Their heroes were real.

"Hold on, hold on. You're telling us the cartoons are real?" Rika asked.

"Yep, all the craziness that happened in the cartoons happened in real life; except for a few minor changes." Yolei said.

"None of us played our actual characters in the cartoon, though. We left that to the professionals." Cody said.

"Oh, come on Cody. I'm certain you would have done a great job doing your own voice." Armadillomon said. Cody threw him a smile in gratitude.

"You were Iori in the cartoon." Jeri stated.

"That's right." Cody said.

"We haven't properly introduced ourselves, have we?" Joe asked. Everyone shook their heads. At this point they had been learning each other's names when someone else said it. "I'm Joe, but in the cartoon I was known as Jyou."

"As you already know I am Cody, as known as Iori in the cartoon." He gave a slight bow.

"My dad called me Yamato in the cartoon but it's really Matt." Tai mumbled that everyone already knew that since they were at his concert earlier.

"Sora not Sara."

"I'm the handsome Daisuke, preferably known as Davis." This got a few snorts in the room.

"I'm Mimi, please don't call me Kiki."

"I'm T.K., which actually is short for Takeru."

"You already know my name from yesterday, but for those who can't figure it out, I'm Hikari in the show."

"I am Ken. I was known as Ren in the cartoon and please no comments on the whole Digimon Emperor thing." Yolei squeezed Ken's hand when he said that. Though everyone knew he was under the control of the dark spore at the time, Ken still held some guilt in him.

"Please call me by my birth name Yolei, and not Miyako."

"I'm the computer genius Koushiro, also known as Izzy."

"And I'm the brave leader Tai, don't get fooled by the lack goggles, I'm still Taichi."

"Wow, we've just met the legendary Digidestined." Takato shook his head in disbelief. "I guess we should properly introduce ourselves as well. I'm Takato."

"I'm Jeri."

"I am Henry." Henry also gave a bow just as Cody.

"Rika."

"And I'm her new boyfriend, Ryo." Ryo had the biggest smile on his face until Rika swiftly delivered an elbow jab into his stomach. Sora joined in the laughter that followed suit.

"Well it only took forever for Ryo to come around." Henry said.

"I thought Rika was the problem." Takato said.

"Ryo, dude, why? Of all the girls you can date, why Rika?" Kazu exclaimed. Rika followed her elbow jab to Ryo with a punch in the face to Kazu. Kazu was immediately on the ground, down for the count.

"You would think he would have learned by now." Guardromon said.

"Kazu is just silly that way." Guilmon replied.

Kenta stared down at Kazu before turning back towards the Digidestined. "This clown is Kazu and I'm Kenta. Nice to meet you."

Before anyone could say anything else, Wormmon was crawling on top of the table heading towards Ryo. He stood in front of him, giving him a hard stare. Ryo sat back with his eyes going back and forth between Wormmon and looking around the room. Wormmon stopped staring at Ryo to only look back at Monodramon. "Is Monodramon your partner?" He asked when he turned back to Ryo.

"Um, yes. Why?"

Wormmon didn't answer Ryo's question. He began talking to himself instead. "But it couldn't be. He's younger. But he looks so much like him. He even has the same name and Digimon partner."

"Wormmon what is it?" Ken asked.

"Ken, do you remember that short time when we traveled the Digital World before you turned evil?"

"Not really. Most of it is a blur along with most of my memories."

"Before the spore was implanted into your neck we traveled the Digital World with another boy. If my memory serves me correctly his name was Ryo and his partner was Monodramon."

Everyone stood there staring between Ryo and Ken waiting to find out if they knew each other. Ken looked more confused than anything else. Ryo got a faraway look on his face. He was thinking hard about what Wormmon had said. A look of dawning appeared on his face as he thought more. "Kenny boy." Ryo whispered under his breath.

Ken's head snapped towards Ryo so fast that Sora was surprised he didn't get whiplashed. "What did you say?"

"There was a boy that would travel with us for short periods of times through the years. I never got to know him very well because I was always preoccupied with something, usually an evil Digimon. I do remember him once telling me that his brother, Sam I think, would always call him Kenny boy, so I got into the habit of calling him Kenny. The last time I saw him was after we defeated Millenniummon. He had gotten hurt and I had to send him home, back to the real world. That was years ago."

Sora's eyes went back to Ken. She watched as his eyes got wide and he too got a faraway look in his eyes. "I…I think I remember, somewhat. There was a boy after we defeated a huge Digimon. But after we defeated it I pushed him out of the way for there were many things flying in every direction. That is when the dark spore entered my neck." Ken subconsciously rubbed the back of neck. Ken looked Ryo, studying him. "But I remember the boy being older than me. He would be about the same age as Tai and the others. You look to be about sixteen or seventeen."

"I traveled in the Digital World for many years even after you left. It took me awhile to notice but I began to realize that I didn't aged for years."

"We've never spent years in the Digital World so we wouldn't know. The longest amount of time we were there was the first time we went and that was when the Digital World didn't flow at the same time as the Real World. One minute here was a day there." Izzy said.

"If you didn't age for years, why didn't you return to the real world so that you could age?" Sora asked.

"I couldn't. May I see your digivice again?" Ryo asked Sora. Sora held up her digivice, the same one she had had since she was twelve. Ryo took a good look at it before nodding. "Yep, that's the same one. I didn't get a close look at your digivices earlier but mine used to look like that one before it changed into this one. Before it changed I could travel to the Digital World through the computer as well but after it changed I couldn't, the only way I could return to the Real World was by looking for a digital field and those are hard to find."

"When did your digivice changed?" Tai asked.

Ryo sat there for a while, thinking. "I would say about two years ago when the Digital World went wonky and changed."

This caught the attention of all the Digidestined. As far as they could remember the Digital World hadn't changed since the defeat of the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. There had been no major change or wonkiness with the Digital World two years ago. It had been peaceful since the defeat of MaloMyotismon and the death of Oikawa. So what was Ryo talking about?

"There were no changes in the Digital World two years ago." Cody said.

"Yes, there were. I remember very clearly. There was massive earthquake, the sun went black, and pieces of the land began to rise into the air. Cyberdramon had to protect me. I eventually fell unconscious when I hit my head during the earthquake. When I came to, I was on the upper plane where you can see the Real World."

"Plane?" Izzy asked.

"See the Real World?" Ken asked.

"What are you talking about?" Yolei asked.

"What am I talking about? I'm talking about when someone hit the reset button on the Digital World. It took forever for the Digital World to sort itself out. All of the Digimon also had to start from the beginning, even Cyberdramon."

The Digidestined looked towards their Digimon since they would know the best if anything happened two years. All they got were various shakes of no and shoulder shrugs from those who had shoulders. This was now only causing them even more to questions to pop up? Ryo says he's been traveling the Digital World for years but only Ken has only ever met them. And the still didn't know the origins of new digivices. Now there was this case of the Digital World changing. They had been in the Digital World only a month ago and there no upper planes and you couldn't see the Real World from it.

"I've been studying the Digital World's data since our first trip there nine years ago and I've concluded that the Digital World is an ever changing land since it feeds off the data in the human world. There were times when the Digital World was unstable and it reflected it in the real world like when Greymon and Parrotmon fought at Highton View Terrace and when the Digital World appeared in the sky all over the world. Of course the world governments covered those events as terrorist's attacks and technology malfunctions. How? I don't know. But ever since Oikawa sacrificed himself to protect the Digital World it's been very stable. I monitor the on-going streams of data of the Digital World on a daily bases and I've noticed nothing." Izzy said.

Up to this point Janyu and Yamaki had been sitting back observing the interactions of the kids with the older Digidestined but now they wanted to become involved. "You've been the studying the Digital World for nine years?" Janyu asked.

"That's right. I was very intrigued with it when we arrived and I had to happen to have laptop with me when we were there." Izzy said.

"How old are you?" Yamaki asked.

"Twenty."

"That would mean you were only eleven years old when you began studying the Digital World." Yamaki was in shock.

"That is correct."

"To only be eleven and understand the algorithms we created when we were in our later years of college. You must be very smart in order to understand them." Janyu couldn't believe it. This kid had been studying the Digital World longer than the Monster Makers had been.

"Excuse me? What do you mean by algorithms that you made?" Izzy asked.

Janyu gave a shook of his head in order to straighten his thoughts. "I'm sorry, I didn't fully introduce myself. I'm part of the group known as the Monster Makers. We were the ones who started the project back in 1984 that was later shut down in '86 that was the basics for the Digital World. In other words we created the Digital World."

"What?!" This came from all of the Digidestined. Up to now they had figured that the Digital World had been created from a combination of rising technology and the power from the dream dimension. They had never thought it was possible that the Digital World was man made.

The Digidestined began arguing among themselves about this new information. They couldn't understand how humans could have made the Digital World. The noise grew louder and louder as the debated the possibility. Sora finally turned away from the arguing to look at the only Digidestined who hadn't said anything yet. Cody was standing there looking at his feet contemplating something. He finally lifted his head to address Janyu. When he did everyone in the room got quiet again. "I'm sorry sir, but you couldn't have possibly have created the Digital World."

"Why is that?" Yamaki asked instead of Janyu.

"My father and his friend Oikawa, though they had never been there themselves, saw the Digital World through games and television. The saw it so much that Oikawa became obsessed of going to the Digital World for years. The thing is though, they first saw the Digital World years before the timeline you have given us. So as such, it is impossible for you to have created the Digital World." Cody gave a bow when he finished.

"Cody is correct. The Digital World has been around since before '84. I don't know how long but Gennai and I have been working on how old the Digital World really is. Though it had not always been in the form it now, it has existed for almost as long as technology had been around." Izzy said.

"That doesn't make any sense though." Janyu didn't know what to say to what the young adults were telling him. If the Digital World had existed before the project, then what about the Monster Makers?

"Izzy, since you have your laptop with you, how about you and Mr. Wong work together and compare data to answer these questions." Ken suggested.

"That is a good idea. I'll fetch my laptop that had the original data from our project twenty years ago and some of the data we've gathered in the last few months." Before anyone could stop him Janyu was rushing out of the room.

With the disappearance of Janyu some of the tension seemed to dissipate a little. They mostly then just talked about some of their adventures in the Digital World. The Tamers even help answered the questions the Digidestined had about the pink blob that had attacked the city months ago. Kenta and Kazu asked many questions about them. They both had large stars in their eyes. They couldn't get enough of the Digidestined. But the longer they talked about the Digital World the more it sounded like they were talking about similar but different places.

Janyu eventually returned with his laptop and took a seat next to Izzy. Ken and Yolei stood behind them as they compared the data and pointed at the screens multiple times. The thing that worried the Digidestined and the Tamers was that Izzy and Janyu kept getting confused looks on their faces. The conversations in the room remained light as the two went over the data but everyone kept an eye on the two.

The light conversations ended though when Rika decided to ask a very obvious question that should have been asked a while ago. "Where were all of you when the Devas and the D-Reaper were attacking the city? I would think the legendary Digidestined would have showed up when trouble began instead of investigating it months later."

The room became cold silent after this. The tension had return but ten times worse. The longer the silence lasted the more tense it became and the silence continued for a while. Even Izzy, Ken and Yolei pulled away from the computers. All of the Digidestined stood there with lost looks on their faces. Only Tai would make eye contact with Rika. It was almost as if he was silently challenging her to ask again. They all felt dread in the bottom of their stomachs. The Digidestined hesitated to say anything while the Tamers were afraid to ask anything more.

The silence was finally interrupted by a shout that came from Izzy. "Mimi!" Mimi had been standing to the side of Izzy before her legs gave out from underneath her. Izzy rushed out of his chair in order to catch Mimi before she completely collapsed on the floor. He kneeled beside her as Mimi clutch his arms in a death grip. Joe rushed over to them and began checking her. Mimi's legs and hands were shaking and she had a cold sweat across her brow.

"Is there any drinks left in the bags?" Joe asked the room. Kari got a can of juice from the bag and handed it to Joe; he handed the juice to Mimi. "You've been standing for too long. Your sugar levels just dropped that's all. Drink this juice slowly and rest a bit." Mimi nodded her head indicating she heard him.

Izzy pulled Mimi towards the chairs but refused to let her sit in a chair by herself. Instead he retook his seat and had Mimi sit in his lap. It was difficult but Izzy was able to work around Mimi while she leaned her head on his shoulder. Izzy wanted to keep an eye on Mimi even if he was distracted by the computers.

"Is she diabetic?" Henry asked.

"No," Tai paused from answering before continuing, "It had to do with why we were missing during the attacks." Tai stopped once more to look at all of the Digidestined to get their reactions. They all looked at him the same look in their eyes. They were hesitant to tell but they all agreed it was time to tell someone else the truth. Even though they just met these kids they agreed they were the ones to tell. If anything they might be able to help them find the truth about what happened to them.

Tai took a deep breath before starting their story as to why they weren't there during the attacks. "It's hard to explain because we don't have all the answers ourselves. The reason we weren't there was because we don't know where we were." This got confused looks from the Tamers. "In the simplest way I can say is that on January 13, 2007 we all went to sleep at various times in our own homes or dorms or wherever we slept at night and we didn't wake up until January 14, 2008."

Tai stood there as the information sank in. The confused looks on their faces from before became even more confused at his statement. "How could you all of you sleep for an entire year?" Jeri asked.

"Trust me, we don't fully get it either. According to our friends and families we disappeared that night. We just disappeared during the night and the only things that were missing were our digivices. Nothing else was missing but us. At first they all assumed we had traveled to the Digital World during the night but when we didn't return after a few weeks without any contact they got worried. When we returned though, we weren't in the same conditions as when we disappeared." Tai stopped. He didn't know how to continue.

"Our bodies were different when we returned." Matt continued for Tai. He was still standing behind Sora but his grip on her shoulder became tighter. Not enough to hurt her but enough to tell her how tensed he really was. She could feel his body's tenseness from his hand alone. "We all woke up disoriented, dizzy, nauseous and bloody noses. I believe some of us even threw-up when we woke up." There were some nods around the room. Matt continued. "We were also very weak; we could barely move or even sit up. We were eventually all found by someone else. That didn't go so well. They all began questioning us: 'Where have you been? What happened to you? You had us worried. What is wrong with you? Are you sick? Are you wounded?' The problem was we couldn't answer any of their questions even if we could understand them because we didn't even know what they were talking about. Our brains were so out of it, we could barely understand why they were panicking."

"My sister was the one to find me. She was screeching my ears off but I couldn't understand a word she was saying. She screeched even more when I accidently threw-up on her. It wasn't even my fault though. She's the one who got too close." Davis said with a look on his face, clearly not guilty over what happened.

Sora sat there remembering when she first woke up. She could barely open her eyes and her mother's voice, who was worried about her, sounded far away. When Sora was able to open her eyes, she was so dizzy she couldn't make anything out. Her head felt like it had been hit by a soccer ball kicked by Davis. That's when the nausea hit her. After an hour of not improving and being unable to respond to her mother's pleas, her mom had called an ambulance.

Tai took up the story again. "One way or another we all eventually ended up in the hospital. Our conditions were bad. Unknown to our knowledge at the time, the police got involved. While we were missing there had been search parties looking for us. When all twelve of us returned without any warnings, the police got suspicious. When they discovered our conditions things got even worse." Tai looked at Joe to continue since he was the doctor of the group.

Joe had retaken his seat and he was once more leaning on his legs with his elbows. "Naturally we were separated at different hospitals depending on where we lived. Hospitals are required to keep track of all cases and match them if there are multiple cases that are similar that happen within a certain amount of time. It also didn't help that all of our names had been red flagged by the police when we went missing. When twelve missing persons reappear all having similar symptoms and in the hospital, the doctors had no other choice but to view the situation as a possible outbreak. In a matter of hours we were all moved to the same hospital that had the best equipment for the situation and placed under quarantine. Following the first step during a possible outbreak, they took multiple tests on us. They tested our blood, urine, stool samples, and our vomitus." Joe gave a small smile when he saw the grossed out looks on everyone's faces. "The doctors also discovered things about our physical conditions that we didn't notice in our oblivious states. When they took our measurements we were all underweight. We had lost more than our bodies' fat, we also lost muscle mass. Our bodies had also recently been cleaned up. We had been washed, our hair and nails had been trimmed, and even some of our lower bodies' hair had been taken care of."

Yolei interrupted Joe before he could continue. "That thought had been disturbing six months ago, and it's still disturbing."

Joe continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "Our bodies had been taken care of much like how you would expect nurses to take care of coma patients."

"Coma?" Henry asked. Sora watched as realization began appearing on Henry's, Janyu's, Yamaki's, Rika's, and Ryo's faces. They were beginning to figure out what had happened to them.

"When the doctors came back with our test results they couldn't believe what they found. There were high dosages of sleeping compounds in our blood stream. After further tests they confirmed that we had been placed under an artificial coma. It was a miracle that we hadn't suffered from any brain damage at all." Joe finished.

"Brain damage? Davis already had brain damage." Matt joked. The tension eased up once more as everyone laughed at Davis's expense.

The laughter was interrupted by T.K. shouting. "You don't get it do you?! We were kidnapped from our homes, forced to sleep for an entire year, while God knows what those psychotic fuckers did to us, and then returned to our homes like nothing happened! We were returned to the exact same places they took us without anyone noticing!" T.K. was furious. He was standing to his full height, which was about 5'11", with his arms crossed over his chest, glowering at the Tamers who were all shorter than him. When he opened his mouth next his voice was quiet, barely suppressed with uncontrollable anger. "How would you feel if you're entire life was turned upside down? Imagine waking up thinking only one night has gone by only to find out that an entire year had passed by you. Imagine waking up and your body wasn't your body any more. Feeling week and not knowing why. Imagine waking up and finding out that many things had changed while you were asleep. You had been dropped out of school. You had been kicked off your sports team. People you knew before were now dead, moved away, married, or something else. You missed so many things in an entire year and you couldn't tell them why you missed those things. And even after you woken up you were still a prisoner to the hospital and police. Every day you're being questioned on where you've been. Why you were so weak. But the problem was, was that you couldn't tell them cause you didn't even know yourself. If it wasn't the police holding you hostage, it was the hospital. You have to remain in the hospital for weeks trying to regain the body that was once possessed. You even have to attend physical therapy so that your own body will do what you want it to do." T.K. paused to catch his breath. He was shaking. "Mimi didn't collapse because she's diabetic; she collapsed because her body is still recovering from the whole ordeal. We weren't there when the city was being attacked because we were prisoners for some sickos to play mad scientists with."

Sora felt Matt leave her side and walked briskly over to T.K. He grabbed T.K.'s arm tightly and gave a hard tug. "That's enough T.K. You're scaring them." T.K. pulled his arm away from Matt harshly, walking away to stand in a corner of the room.

Once more silence fell upon them. The Tamers looked scared as they stared at the Digidestined. They couldn't begin to understand what happened to them in the last year and a half.

"So I guess the rumors of you in rehab or eloping with your girlfriend are wrong." Rika said.

Matt let out a long sigh as his shoulders dropped. He gave a very small sad smile to Rika. "Heh, I wish they were true. I would prefer the rumors compared to the truth."

That's when Henry remembered the song from earlier. "I'm awake and alive. That's what you were singing about. (A/N: refer to chapter 2 Nice to Meet You part 2) You were talking about the artificial coma and how most would have either been damaged beyond repair or died. You were making a statement to those who had kidnapped you."

"'Now it's my time. I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life, here (right here), right now (right now)'" Kari quoted the song confirming Henry's conclusion. "Our lives were taken from us and even now we're still feeling the repercussions of our missing year. Our parents have all been keeping a close eye on us and refusing to give us any freedom. That's why we came here for a little vacation. We needed to get away from the chaos that's been following us for the last six months. My parents haven't even allowed me to return to school yet afraid that I'll go missing again."

"I had woken up in the same bed as when I had disappeared." Joe began his story on how his life had changed. "Except it wasn't my bed anymore. I had a girlfriend, Yuki; I was planning on proposing to her soon. I knew I was still young and still in school but it felt right. I loved her. We were living together already. When I woke up it was Yuki who had found me. She started screaming like she had just found a dead body or seen a ghost. This guy rushed in fearing the worst. When he found me in our bed he assumed I was some pervert who had broken into the apartment. He pulled me from the bed but because of the medication I couldn't respond to any of his threats. Yuki had to pull him off from me. The next day when my head was a little clearer, I discovered that man was her new fiancé." Joe stopped as he bowed his head to hide the sadness in his eyes. "She had moved on. She thought I was dead and moved onto another guy. Our bed was now theirs. I had one hell of a time trying to sell her engagement ring since the store I bought it from wouldn't take it back." Joe gave out a weak laugh at this. "And on top of all that I had to fight with my college to let me to reenroll. They had dropped me when I didn't show up for weeks."

Sora sat there and let Joe's story to wash over her. She could feel his pain and she could still feel her own. But now that Joe had shared his, Sora wanted to share hers as well. The pain that she had been hiding from everyone, even Matt, for months, she now wanted to let it out. "A couple of weeks before we had disappeared I had gone to doctors because I hadn't been feeling well. Matt was away most of the time working with his band and my mom was busy with the flower shop so I just went in hopes of making it go away." Sora had to swallow passed the lump that had grown in her throat in order to continue. "I was pregnant." Sora looked up at Matt who was still across the room, holding T.K. back from having another melt down. He froze with his back towards her when Sora said this. She had not told him about being pregnant before. When Sora spoke next she was talking straight towards him. "I was pregnant and I didn't know what to do. I was just starting to let the information sink into myself. I was planning to tell Matt within the next couple of days before we disappeared.

"When I woke up that morning I first thought it was because of the pregnancy that I felt so bad but when it didn't clear up my mom called the hospital. When the hospital told up what they had discovered what had happen to our bodies I had the hospital run more tests on me. The others thought my condition was worse than theirs' so they didn't ask too many questions when I disappeared for a few hours with the doctors." Sora managed to hold it in long enough to say one more sentence before she broke down crying. "They discovered that I had had a miscarriage while I was under the artificial coma." Sora's sobs broke through her and she couldn't stop. Kari rushed to her side trying to comfort her the best way she could. Matt stood completely frozen a few feet away from her with a lost look on his face. He was in complete shock.

Sora could hear Kari's comforting voice, but she was to gone in her grief to make out her friend's words. When Sora had found out about being pregnant she had been confused and scared. She didn't know how to take care of an infant. Sure, T.K. had once said she reminded her of his mother, but having a child of her own was a completely different manner. She had been terrified. She didn't know how her mother and Matt were going to take it. Her mother raised her to be responsible and she had gotten herself pregnant out of wedlock. She also didn't know what Matt's reaction was going to be. They had never talked about having children. They were at that point in their relationship where they were comfortable with each other and didn't want anything else. They were happy. Sora had heard stories where young girls would get pregnant and their boyfriends would leave them. She didn't believe Matt was the type to abandon her but she didn't think he would be completely understanding of the situation. She didn't know if Matt would want the baby.

Sora had spent the next couple of weeks to think over her situation. She had gone over all of her options. She even thought of abortion but she couldn't see herself killing an innocent child that wasn't even born yet. She didn't know if she would give it up for adoption either. She would have to talk to Matt about that first. As she spent more time thinking about her pregnancy she couldn't help but get the images of her, Matt, and the baby together and happy. She could almost make herself believe that maybe Matt would be happy about the baby. That maybe they could raise the child together. The more Sora would dream about the future the more she wanted the baby.

That morning when they returned Sora didn't know what to think. She really thought her pregnancy was having a very bad morning but even she had to agree that after an hour of not getting better, something was wrong. When the doctors started talking about some outbreak of a disease, she got worried. She didn't know how some mystery disease might affect the fetus and if there was a cure she didn't know how it would affect it either. She had been scared but she became terrified when she discovered the truth about their conditions. They started talking about some nonsense about them being asleep for an entire year. There was no way she could have been pregnant for an entire year so she demanded that they took tests on her to discover what had happened to her child. When they told her they had discovered evidence of a possible miscarriage something inside her broke. The future she had been dreaming about had been taken away from her by some faceless, nameless people. She had fallen into a deep depression after that, she didn't know what to do. She had just gotten the thought of being pregnant not being a bad thing through her head and now it had been taken away from her. And the worst thing was that she didn't know how to tell Matt the truth. She hadn't even told him about her pregnancy so how was she going to tell him about her miscarriage. She was lost.

"Maybe it wasn't humans who took you. Did you ever think it could have been evil Digimon?" Kenta asked weakly.

"I don't think any Digimon that would have the type of medicine that was found in our blood streams or would have the know-how to keep twelve humans alive while they were in a coma." Joe said.

Jeri couldn't take her eyes off of Sora who was still sobbing quietly. Kari had given up on trying to talk to her but was still comforting her by rubbing her back. Matt hadn't move or said anything. T.K. was standing there watching him waiting for him to make a sign that he was still there. Jeri walked around the table to be on the side with the Digidestined. She kneeled so that she was eye to eye level with Sora. "I'm sorry about your baby. The Monster Makers have access to thousands of data and government files. Maybe they can help you find the ones who took you."

"And maybe they can help us dig more into the mystery of the possibility of two Digital Worlds." Izzy said from the other side of the room.

**To Be Continued…**

**-Digimon-Digital Monsters- Digimon Guardian Champions- **

**Yay, I'm Done! This was long chapter. I was crying when I had proofread the part with Sora. I'm sorry if any of this offended anyone but this is how I'm writing my story and I'm not changing it. So put up or shut up. **

**Review please. **


End file.
